Mirai Ga Ware
by Bosan Hidup
Summary: Satukanlah Retakkan kaca itu, lalu bercerminlah. Maka di saat itu juga, aku ada di dekatmu./Selamat datang, Sakura./DLDR/SasuSaku/M for save/
1. Chapter 1

**Mira ga Ware**

.

Disclamers: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: **White Fox**

Main Pairing: **karinSakuSasu**

Genre: Horor, Supranatural, Romance(sedikit)

 **Warning** : AU, Ide Pasaran, Typo, Multichap, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya.

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku menunggumu  
Sudah lama aku menunggumu  
Aku kesepian di rumah ini  
Tapi mereka tidak membiarkan ku bertemu denganmu  
Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali bermain denganmu**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi.. Cari siapa yah?"

"Halo Baa-Chan, ini Saku."

"Astaga! Ini kamu Saku-Chan?!"

"Iyah Ayame Baa-Chan. Ini Saku!" senyum manis terukis di bibir indahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Kamu baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Saku baik baa-chan. Apa Saku boleh menginap di sana tidak? Saku ingin kuliah di Universitas Galerry Tokyo. Jadi Saku akan ke Tokyo."

"Oh, tentu boleh. Sangat boleh. Kau bisa menginap disini kapan pun kamu mau."

"Terima kasih bi. Saku akan kesana lusa."

"Baik 'lah. Aku dan Nenek chiyo akan menyambutmu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyambutku. Itu sangat merepotkanmu.

senyum lembut keluar dari bibir wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahu tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa ko. Aku justru sangat senang."

"Baik 'lah terserah Baa-Chan. Kalau begitu sampai nanti yah Baa-Chan. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Iyah Saku-Chan."

Tut..tut..tut..

Wanita bersurai coklat menutup telvonnya. Maniknya terus menatap ponsel di genggamannya. Ia meletakan ponsel itu di ranjang queen size miliknya, Lalu melangkah 'kan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ckitt!

Mobil berwarna biru yang biasa di sebut taksi, berhenti di depan gerbang mansion megah itu. Gadis cantik berhelaian softpink itu keluar dari taksi, setelah membayar beberapa lembar yen pada Sang supir. Iris korofil memandang takjub bangunan di hadapannya yang terlihat sudah termakan usia, namun tetap megah. Ia masih ingat umur dari bangunan yang menjulang di hadapannya. Tangan lentiknya menekan bel di dekat gerbang. Dan tak lama kemudian. Seorang wanita paruh abad berjalan menghampirinya setelah gerbang terbuka otomatis.

Nenek chiyo memberikan senyum ramahnya, sambil berkata, "Selamat datang Saku-chan."

Gadis dengan kontras warna pink itu juga membalas dengan tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih Nenek chiyo."

"Ayo, masuklah ke dalam. Nenek sudah merapikan kamar yang akan Nona Saku tempati. Dan Nona Ayame juga menitipkan pesan. Ia sangat menyesal tidak menyambut Nona. karena ada urusan di kantornya." Raut kekecewan terpancar jelas di wajah senjanya. Meraih koper besar milik Sakura, lalu menyeret koper itu masuk ke dalam. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Sakura berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Nek. Saku mengerti. Lagipula Saku juga ingin langsung tidur karena capek."

Sakura memandang takjub interior mansion lama milik kedua orang tuanya. Surai pink panjangnya yang terikat ponytail, terlihat melambai ke sisi kanan dan kiri akibat pergerakan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Nenek chiyo memberhentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura hampir menabrak tubuh rentanya, jika saja Sakura tidak mendengar suara menyeret koper berhenti mendadak di depan.

Nenek chiyo membalikkan badannya, menatap Sakura yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Nek. Kenapa berhenti?"

"Nenek lupa untuk membuat Jus Cherry untukmu, pasti Nona Saku haus. Sebentar yah."

Sakura melihat Nenek chiyo berjalan menjauh, lalu menghilang di balik tikungan tembok. Mengangkat bahu sebentar. Tangan lentiknya menggenggam gagang koper. Menyeretnya kearah tangga.

"Baiklah, akan ku cari kamarku sendiri." Ujarnya semangat. Sakura menaiki tangga satu persatu, sambil membawa koper besarnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membawa pakaian, serta apa pun yang membuat isi kopernya terlalu berat.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menaiki tangga. Hingga akhirnya Sakura tiba di lantai dua mansion ini. Sakura mengelap keringat di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sekarang tinggal mencari kamarku. Pikirnya.

Sakura mengarahkan Irisnya menerawang seluruh bangunan, mencari sebuah pintu kamar. Dan matanya terhenti, melihat pintu yang terletak di pojok kiri dari tubuhnya berada. Merasa bahwa itu 'lah kamarnya. Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu itu, sambil menyeret kopernya lagi. Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya di depan pintu. Entah perasaannya saja, atau memang atmosfer di sekelilingnya mendadak mencekam. Ia merasakan hawa ganjil yang menguar dari dalam kamar itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan bulu di tubuhnya meremang tidak jelas.

Ada yang aneh dengan kamar ini.

Sakura tepis jauh-jauh pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap di otaknya. Ia arahkan tangan lentiknya untuk memegang knop pintu itu. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan tangannya.

"Nona Saku. Kamarmu bukan disitu."

Sakura tersentak ketika suara terdengar di indra pendengarannya. Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat Nenek chiyo dengan membawa jus berwarna merah kental. ia sangat yakin itu adalah jus favoritnya, dan tak lupa ada cemilan kesukaanya juga.

"Nenek Chiyo, kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak di tempat." Keluhnya. Mati-matian Sakura menormalkan detak jantungnya saat itu juga.

"Maaf Nona. Mari Nenek akan tunjukkan kamarmu." Dengan tanpa dosa. Nenek chiyo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kamar Sakura berada.

Sakura melirik sepintas pintu itu. Walaupun ada rasa penasaran hinggap di otaknya. Tapi, ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Nenek chiyo di hadapannya. Meninggalkan satu Iris ruby tengah menatap kepergian Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Perjalanan dari Jin'an ke Tokyo memang sangat jauh. Hingga membuat tenaganya hampir terkuras habis, waktunya pun juga habis hanya karena kemacetan menjebaknya saat di perjalanan. Membuat Ia sampai di tokyo pada sore hari. Dan hari berakhir berganti malam saat ia tiba di mansion ini.

Menatap pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar setelah terkena air. Sakura mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, dan merapihkan sedikit syal tipis di lehernya. Setelah penampilannya agak rapih. Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke arah koper besarnya, terletak di samping lemari besar terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Tangan lentiknya membuka koper itu. Sakura mengeluarkan semua isi tas koper besarnya itu. Lalu memasukannya ke dalam lemari besar dan kokoh.

Kreet!

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya merapihkan pakaian. Ia arahkan manik hijaunya ke arah pintu yang berderit pelan. Sakura melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tapi, tidak ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Apakah angin yang membuat pintu tertutup bisa terbuka dengan sendirinya?

Ah, mungkin Nenek chiyo tidak menutupnya dengan rapat. Pikirnya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia akan menutup pintu yang menjadi batas privacy-nya dengan ruangan lainnya.

Memegang knop pintu dan menutupnya pelan. tetapi gerakan tangannya terhenti. Sakura melihat seseorang gadis berambut pink gelap masuk ke dalam kamar yang hampir saja ia buka. Kamar saat pertama kali Sakura datang ke Mansion ini. Karena kamarnya terletak beberapa meter di balik tikungan. Membuat Sakura tanpa senagaj bisa melihat kamar yang pernah ia anggap kamarnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Sepertinya Ayame-Baachan tidak pernah bicara. Jika ada seseorang dari luar, selain aku yang tinggal disini."

Sakura terus menatap pintu dengan ukiran kayu jati itu. Sampai sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Mungkin Baa-chan lupa bilang. Tapi siapa peduli? Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik." Ucapnya senang.

Menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian Sakura berjalan menuju pintu kamar dari seorang gadis berambut pink berombak tadi.

"Nona Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia membalikkan badannya guna melihat Nenek chiyo, tengah berdiri lima belas meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Nona mau kemana?" Terlihat Nenek chiyo menghampiri Sakura, menatapnya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

"Aku mau ke kamar itu, Nek." Sakura menunjuk kamar itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kelopak yang sudah terlihat keriput itu, kini sedikit melebar menatap Sakura.

"No-nona tidak boleh kesana." Ucap Nenek chiyo terbata saking takutnya.

Alis Sakura terangkat satu, melihat gelagat dari Nenek chiyo di hadapanya. Ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Bibir tipis itu hendak terbuka, namun kalimat yang harusnya keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia telan kembali karena ada suara lain mendahuluinya.

"Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo. Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Kedua pasang mata menatap satu arah pandang yang sama. Ayame, tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri. Sepintas, Sakura mendengar helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir renta di sampingnya.

"Nenek apa kamu mau menginap disini malam ini?" kali ini Ayame bertanya pada wanita paruh abad di samping keponakannya.

"Konbanwa. Ayame-sama. Aku tidak menginap disini, Ayame-sama. Aku hanya ingin bilang ke Nona, bahwa makanan telah tersedia di bawah. Setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Baik 'lah, kalau begitu Nenek Chiyo bisa ikut kita berdua makan disini."

"Aku akan makan di rumah saja, Ayame-Sama. Arigatou atas tawarannya. Kalau begitu, saya undur diri."

Nenek chiyo tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah.

Sakura terus melihat interaksi pelayan dengan majikan di depannya. Sehingga iris coklat kini menatap dirinya, setelah Nenek chiyo menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Saku, kau sudah makan malam? Gomen ne Baa-chan karena pulang telat." Ucap Ayame diiringi raut penyesalan. Terlihat jelas di usianya yang masih terbilang muda itu.

"Tidak apa Baa-chan. Ayo Saku sudah lapar nih." Jawab Sakura, tak lupa ia juga tersenyum manis untuk Baa-chan tersayangnya.

Sekarang hanya Ayame 'lah keluarga satu-satunya yang Sakura punya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Namun ia tidak mau terus bersedih. Ia masih mempunyai Ayame-Baachan serta Kakeknya, Jiraya. Yang sekarang berada di Osaka. Menjalankan perusahan kedua orangtuanya, demi mencukupi kebutuhannya yang masih seorang pelajar. Tapi Sakura juga tidak mau membuat Kakek dan Bibinya kesusahan. Setelah ia kuliah nanti. Sakura akan mencari kerja part time demi membiayai kebutuhan sehari-harinya dan keperluan lainnya.

Tak terasa tatapan Sakura menjadi sendu, dan itu terlihat oleh Ayame. Tahu kalau keponakannya down lagi. Ayame berisiatif menenangkan Sakura. Mengelus surai pinknya pelan penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimana pun Ayame sangat menyayangi Sakura. Ia juga tidak tega melihat raut sendu yang Sakura perlihatkan. Baru kali ini Sakura terang-terang menunjukan kelemahannya, yang disembunyikannya rapat-rapat.

Iris hijau teduh terus menatap Ayame. Tatapan haru Sakura layangkan ke arah mata Obaachan-nya.

"Arigatou Baa-chan." Kedua tangan lentik Sakura melingkar di tubuh langsing Ayame. Dan di balas pelukan hangat oleh Ayame. Malam ini mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Membiarkan waktu terus bergerak disetiap detiknya.

Mereka sama-sama terluka oleh takdir.

Namun mereka tidak mengetahui. Satu mata menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua. Terlebih kepada wanita bersurai sama seperti bunga kebanggaan jepang. Aura kebencian menguar disekitarnya. Gadis dengan wajah setengah rusak tak berbentuk itu, kini menyeringai seram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai menerobos celah-celah dari jendela sebuah kamar. Membuat seseorang yang tengah tidur mengernyitkan alisnya. Kedua kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi jendela, dengan harapan sinar mentari tidak mengenai kelopak matanya lagi. Dan ia pun bisa tertidur, tanpa gangguan yang menghalanginya menuju alam mimpi.

Brak!

Mendengar suara pintu terbanting sangat keras, membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia seperti jatuh tiba-tiba dari ketinggian, lalu tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Siapa sih yang tidak kaget jika sedang enak tertidur, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu. Ralat, mendobrak pintu kamarmu di pagi hari? Ia ingin mengumpat siapa saja yang masuk ke kamarnya, dengan mendobrak keras pintu kamar. Sakura mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

Dan...

Pintunya tidak terbuka. Masih tertutup rapat seperti tadi malam. Lalu suara pintu siapa yang di dobrak? Sakura menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya, lalu mempertajam penglihatanya. Namun, ia tetap melihat pintu kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Tidak mungkin suara pintu di dobrak berasal dari luar. Jelas-jelas ia mendengar suara pintu dari kamarnya 'lah yang di dobrak. Mendadak Sakura merasa seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang.

Sunyi. Sakura tidak mendengar suara apapun yang tertangkap di indra pendengarnya. Hanya suara detak jantungnya yang memompa lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

Sakura tersentak kala terdengar suara kran menyala di kamar mandi. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dengan perasaan takut, Sakura turun dari ranjang queen size. Berjalan pelan kearah pintu kamar mandinya. ia sangat ingin lari dari kamarnya sekarang, tetapi tubuhnya menolak keras kehendak hatinya.

Tangan lentiknya menggenggam knop pintu, lalu memutarnya. Peluh di pelipisnya mulai membasahi kepalanya semakin banyak. Sakura membuka pelan pintu kamar mandinya. Manik hijaunya memandang ruangan berlapis keramik putih itu. Sampai ada suara yang menganggetkannya.

"Ohayou, Nona Sakura. Rupanya Nona sudah bangun. Gomen jika Nenek membangunkanmu."

Sakura menghela nafas lega, melihat Nenek Chiyo tengah mempersiapkan air di bathup untuk dirinya mandi. Ternyata benar, Nenek Chiyo yang mendobrak pintu kamarku. Tapi, kenapa berjalan cepat sekali. Bahkan aku tidak melihat Nenek Chiyo, masuk ke dalam kamar mandiku. Pikirnya.

Berbagai pertanyaan ganjil hinggap di otaknya. Berputar cepat di kepala pinkynya.

"Nenek, apa kau yang mendobrak pintu kamarku tadi?"

Terlihat Nenek Chiyo menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Memandang Nona-nya dengan alis menekuk.

"Tidak Nona. Mana mungkin Nenek mendobrak pintu kamarmu. Nenek sudah disini hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu. Lagipula, memangnya ada yang masuk ke kamarmu selain Nenek?" Kini Nenek Chiyo 'lah yang bertanya. Pasalnya ia tidak mendengar sama sekali bunyi dobrakan pintu.

Deg!

Iris Sakura melebar, mendengar jawaban dari bibir keriput itu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Sakura merasa seperti sedang mengikuti sport jantung saat ini.

"Mungkin Nona salah dengar. Nenek tidak mendengar apapun daritadi."

Nenek chiyo menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kamar mandi.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja. Pasti karena kemarin aku terlalu lelah. Yah mungkin saja." Ucap Sakura, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar berhalusinasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat, menuju gedung universitas yang menjulang beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar terlambat!" keluhnya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya kini setengah berlari. Mengejar waktu yang berjalan cepat. Lain kali, ia akan bangun lebih awal. Agar tidak tertingal kereta pertama menuju kampusnya.

Senyumnya merekah, Ia berhasil masuk sebelum gerbangnya menutup sempurna. Sakura mengucapkan kata maaf untuk penjaga gerbang, karena ia benar-benar terlambat untuk ospek pertamanya. Sakura melihat banyak sekali calon mahasiswa baru tengah berjemur di lapangan. Tidak mau di permalukan oleh kakak-kakak panitia ospek. Ia pun menyelinap masuk ke dalam barisan. Namun tanpa sengaja, Sakura menyenggol bahu seorang Pria berambut jabrik di hadapannya.

"Gomenasai. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sakura membungkukan badannya sekilas, lalu menengakkan badannya kembali. Ia malu sekali sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau datang terlambat yah?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura menganggukan kepala pinknya. Kemudian berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Raut khawatir tertera jelas di wajah ayunya. Ia bahkan lupa merapikan surai panjangnya.

"Naruto, kau berisik, Baka!"

Manik hijaunya melihat seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di depannya, berucap pelan namun intonasinya terdengar menggertak pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura melihat di sekitarnya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama irisnya kini melebar.

Astaga kenapa aku masuk di barisan cowok sih! Batinya.

Sakura bisa melihat para cowok menatapnya heran. Terutama Sang onyx yang tengah menatap dirinya, dengan sorot mata begitu menusuk. Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. Panik, malu, dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu.

Selama dua jam lamanya, para senior di hadapan sana. Berbicara mengenai arahan, peraturan dan tata tertib kampus yang harus di patuhi oleh peserta calon mahasiswa baru. Setelah puas berbicara panjang lebar. Senior itu kemudian membubarkan barisan.

Sakura menyengka air yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, ia benar-benar khawatir selama dua jam penuh! Dan entah keberuntungan apa yang membuatnya terhindar dari omelan para seniornya. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang mungil, membuat dirinya tidak terlihat di kerumunan para siswa. menyadarkan punggungnya di bangku yang terdapat di kantin. Ia benar-benar lelah berdiri terus menerus selama dua jam. Ia bisa merasakan betis-betis jenjangnya tampak mengeras, di balik kaos kaki putih panjangnya.

Sakura menyeruput lagi jus cherry pesanannya, rasa manis dan segar kembali menyelimuti lidahnya. Sangat pas untuk diminum pada hari yang panas ini, menurutnya.

Iris sehijau korofil menatap kelima pemuda tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Terdengar pekikan keras dari beberapa siswi di kantin itu. Sakura sangat yakin kelima pemuda inilah yang membuat kantin ini begitu ricuh. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan iri, yang mereka layangkan kepada dirinya.

"Hay, manis boleh kami kenalan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Melihat pria bersurai hitam klimis mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Dan mendudukan bokongnya di kursi itu tanpa permisi.

"Oi, Sai. Jangan nyerobot duluan!" Teriak pemuda berambut pirang, yang Sakura yakini dia bernama, Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian duduk disini?" Ujar Sakura sedikit sarkatis. Sambil Iris matanya menatap satu persatu pemuda yang telah duduk bersama dengannya, di meja yang sama.

pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu tersenyum lebar, "sebenarnya aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Tadi 'kan kita tidak sempat berkenalan. Perkenalkan aku, Namikaze Naruto." Ia mengulurkan tangan kekarnya di hadapan Sakura. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, tangannya di genggam tangan mulus milik Sakura. Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu kalian." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Melihat senyuman manis yang terpancar dari Sakura. membuat beberapa pria di sekitarnya, tampak menelan ludah. Entah kenapa suasana jadi canggung sekarang.

"Err, baiklah. Perkenalkan juga teman-temanku. Dia Shimura Sai."

"Hai, Manis."

'Pemuda yang tadi.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"dia, Hyuuga Neji." Naruto menunjuk pemuda bersurai panjang di samping Sai.

"Hm, Hai."

"Dia, Inuzuka Kiba." Telunjuk Naruto terarah pada pemuda di samping Neji.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Manis."

"Dia, Nara Shikamaru." Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya, kearah pemuda berambut nanas.

"Hooamm." Shikamaru menguap malas sebagai respon.

"Dan yang terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sahabatku dari orok." Naruto menyengir lebar, saat mengucapkan kata 'orok'. Dan di sambut delikan tajam dari Sang pemilik nama.

"Hn."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Respon Sakura senang. Ia yakin bahwa mereka akan berteman baik setelah ini.

Cengiran Naruto semakin melebar. Ia pikir bahwa Sakura akan kikuk. Dan berakhir dengan bicara ala-ala manja. Seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Tapi ia melihat bahwa wanita bernama Sakura itu terlihat berbeda, dan ia sangat senang bisa berbicara dengan gadis berhelaian merah muda itu. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Namun jauh berbeda dengan pemilik Onyx. Mata hitam sekelam malam, terus menatap tajam Sakura. Sasuke merasakan, ada hal ganjil menyelimuti aura dalam gadis itu. Saat Sasuke fokus menatap wanita musim semi di hadapannya. Sesosok wanita berbaju putih dengan berambut panjang berombak tengah berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Sakura, sambil menatap seram kearahnya.

Awalnya ia menyangka sosok itu tidak' lah berbahaya. Namun, saat semilir angin menerpa wajah sang gadis. Poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tersibak. Dan terlihatlah separuh wajah yang telah rusak tak berbentuk, dengan berbeda iris menatap dirinya. Seolah dirinya adalah musuh yang harus disingkirkan. Sosok yang berbahaya.

Sasuke terus menatap sosok tersebut. Sampai sebuah tepukan di pundaknya, membuatnya sadar seketika. Onyx hitam itu berkedip. Saat ia membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Sosok itu lenyap seketika.

"Apa kau mempunyai seorang saudara?" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Onyx hitamnya kini menatap gadis cantik di depannya.

Alis sakura terlihat bertaut. Sedetik kemudian surai kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya anak tunggal. Memangnya kenapa?"

Deg!

Sepasang Iris onyx tampak sedikit melebar. Menatap sosok tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura, dengan mulut yang perlahan terbuka dan menganga lebar. Sangat lebar hingga melewati pundak Sakura. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya yang tajam. Seolah memberi tahu, jika ia berucap satu kata lagi. Maka nyawanya tidak akan selamat.

Dan dengan bodohnya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bukan takut pada sosok itu. Ia hanya kelewat terkejut saja, melihat wajah sangat menyeramkan tiba-tiba muncul. Mungkin jika dirinya adalah wanita. Ia pasti sudah menjerit ketakutan, atau jatuh terjembab dengan tidak elitnya. Sambil berteriak, bahwa ada sosok menyeramkan di belakang Sakura. Tetapi, itu bukan 'lah kodrat Uchiha.

Uchiha tidak akan berbuat hal se-aneh itu, menurutnya.

Tanda tanya besar telah berseliweran di kepala mereka, yang tengah menatap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tak terkecuali dengan gadis berambut softpink itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar. Mulutnya yang sobek itu telah menutup seperti semula. Namun, kedua Iris sosok itu terus menatap tajam Sasuke, yang masih terlihat memalingkan pandangannya. Dan lebih memilih melihat hal lain daripada dirinya.

' **Jangan ganggu kami**...'

Sosok berambut pink berombak itu tampak terbang melayang. Menjauhi Sasuke dan yang lain. Hingga Sasuke bisa melihat sosok itu lenyap, setelah ada maid yang berjalan melewatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

Sepasang iris korofil menjajah ruangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Ia bisa mendengar suara indahnya menggema di ruangan luas ini. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan santai kearah dapur. Segelas air dingin kelihatannya lumayan. Pikirnya. Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya ketika terdengar suara pintu tertutup dari lantai dua.

Sakura melihat Ayame sedang mengunci pintu kamar, yang terletak di sayap kiri di lantai dua. Terlihat Ayame dengan setelan formalnya, tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Entah dorongan darimana. Sakura yang tepat berada di belakang tangga, langsung bersembunyi dari pandangan Ayame.

"Nenek Chiyo."

Dari arah dapur muncul wanita paruh abad, terlihat berjalan terburu menghampiri nyonya-nya. Dan berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Iyah, ada apa Ayame-Sama?"

"Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Dan kunci kamarnya aku letakkan di kamarku. Tolong jaga kunci itu, Nenek Chiyo."

Kunci kamar-Nya? Kenapa dikunci?

"Ha-i, Ayame-Sama. Aku akan menjaga kunci itu."

Mendengar jawaban yang mantap dari Nenek chiyo. Wanita berusia kepala dua itu menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya, dan berjalan keluar mansion. Ayame menjalankan mobil mewah miliknya, lalu Melaju meninggalkan halaman mansion megah milik Haruno itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drap drap drap

Mansion megah yang terasa sunyi di malam hari, terdengar hidup oleh suara gema langkah kaki. Memecah kesunyian yang menyelingkupi Mansion. Langkah kaki itu terdengar mondar mandir di depan pintu, yang tertera nama **Sakura Haruno** di ukiran pintu berwarna coklat tua. Membuat gadis dengan kontras softpink itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Berulang kali Sakura mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu mengarahkan kedua matanya, melihat kearah jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, yang tengah menunjukan waktu 11.50 Pm.

Setelah Sakura sadar sepenuhnya. Suara gema langkah kaki mendadak menghilang dari kedua kupingnya, hanya tersisa kesunyian yang sangat kental menyelimuti kamarnya.

"Tadi itu siapa?"

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak, orang waras mana yang mondar mandir di kamar orang pada tengah malam?

"Mungkin wanita itu mencari kunci kamarnya ."

Sakura bersiap untuk tidur kembali, dengan gelungan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi, gerakannya seketika terhenti, saat suara pintu kamarnya berderit pelan. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan masuk.

Kriieet...

Suara derit pintu terasa terdengar menakutkan di kedua telinganya. Irisnya telah menatap was-was pintu yang terletak jauh di samping kirinya berada. Dengan perlahan pintu itu terbuka lebar, membiarkan hawa dingin yang ganjil masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya. Sakura bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak membeku. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, bahkan untuk bergerak sedikit saja. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu lebih cepat, keringat dingin mengalir lembut di pelipis kirinya. Sakura terus mengarahkan kedua Irisnya ke pintu yang sekarang terbuka lebar tanpa sebab.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kosong.

Sakura tidak melihat gerangan yang telah membuat pintu itu terbuka. Hanya ada hawa dingin yang semakin terasa mencekam menyelimuti kamarnya yang minim cahaya.

' **Sakura..'**

Deg!

Kedua bola mata Sakura melebar sempurna, detakan jantungnya terdengar semakin cepat. Rasa takut mengerogoti hatinya, setelah terdengar suara bisikan memanggil namanya dari arah samping kanannya. Sakura sangat takut sekarang. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Pikiran-pikiran seram mulai berseliweran di otaknya. Glek. Ia menelan ludahnya susah, seperti menelan sebuah kepalan batu yang bersarang di tenggorokannya.

Perlahan kepala softpink itu bergerak. Menoleh ke arah sumber datangnya suara misterius itu.

' _Kami-sama, tolong aku.'_

Sakura melihat samping kanannya, dan hanya ada dinding, dan jendela yang tertutup. Ia tidak melihat satu orang pun yang memanggil namanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Hahh, terdengar helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Halusinasi seram yang sempat hinggap di otaknya tidak menjadi nyata. Membuat ia bergumamkan rasa syukur berulang kali. Kini, ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lagi sekarang dengan perasaan tenang.

Namun dugaannya salah.

Saat Sakura mengarahkan Irisnya kembali ke arah pintu. Samar terlihat sesosok berwajah seram yang ia yakini wanita, tengah menatap dirinya dengan mulut yang mengaga lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang runcing di mulutnya. Sosok itu kini menyeringai seram.

"Kyaaa..!"

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, diiringi suara jam besar menggema dari lantai bawah. Memecah keheningan di dalam mansion megah itu. Suara degupan jantungnya terdengar berdetak tidak beraturan, nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin membasahi poni dan leher mulusnya, tubuh rampingnya bergetar hebat di ranjang queen size miliknya, kedua pupil irisnya mengecil, dan tidak lupa wajah ayunya kini memucat. Semua itu karena mimpi buruk sialan itu.

Dengan cepat Sakura menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Dan terlihatlah kamar dengan nuansa softpink, terlihat jelas dikedua emeraldnya. Sakura menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika pintu itu terbuka lebar, dan Sakura pun tidak melihat sosok berwajah seram berdiri tepat di pintu kamarnya, seperti di dalam mimpinya tadi.

"hahh..hahh.., kenapa mimpi itu terlihat begitu nyata." Ucapnya parau.

Sakura melirik jam mungil berwarna pink di lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam tersebut tengah menunjukan waktu 12 tengah malam. Hanya seling setengah jam di mimpinya.

Mimpi itu cukup menakutkan baginya. Sakura bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan menonton film horor yang membuat kepalanya berhalusinasi seram, hingga terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Sakura berusaha keras menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Butuh waktu lima menit ia menormalkan nafasnya, dan detakan jantungnya yang mulai kembali berdetak teratur. Setelah di rasa cukup tenang. Sakura berniat melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia tidak mau terlambat lagi seperti kemarin.

Menaikan selimut ke tubuhnya, lalu menutup kelopak matanya. Tak lupa ia membaca doa sebelum tidur, dengan harapan dirinya tidak akan menemui mimpi seram. Ralat, kelewat seram itu lagi. Tak lama alam mimpi menjemputnya. Meninggalkan ruangan kamar yang masih terang.

Sakura tidak mengetahui, bahwa ada sosok mahkluk tak kasat mata tengah menatapnya dari langit-langit, tepat diatas kepalanya. Sosok berambut pink berombak itu perlahan memnyeringai sangat lebar, hingga mulutnya yang robek mengenai kupingnya tak berbentuk itu. Menakutkan. Itu 'lah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan sosok, yang tengah melayang mendekat kearah Sakura. Jemarinya yang berkuku panjang nan tajam mengelus rahang indah Sakura. Meninggalkan goresan panjang halus bercampur amis di rahang mulus, milik gadis yang tengah tertidur di bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Zona bacot author:**

Hai minna. Bagaimana dengan fict baruku ini? Gomen kalau horornya belum terlalu kental! ,

Aku harap tidak gaje atau beralur kecepetan.  
Entah kenapa ada ide seperti ini di otakku. Dan lagian aku pun belum mempunyai fict horor. Jadi kutulis aja fict ini.  
Maaf, jika masih ada ejaan yang tidak dimengerti, atau ada banyak typo berseliweran. Tapi, ku harap kalian menyukai fict ini. Walaupun rada acak kadul xD  
Ok, cukup basa basinya kali ini. Dan arigatou telah membaca fictku senpai.

Bila berkenan silahkan corat coret di kolom review.

Sankyu

" **WARNING untuk para readers:  
AKU TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! SEBURUK-BURUKNYA FICT INI. JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. ANDA DI PERSILAHKAN TIDAK MEMBACA FICT INI KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN FICT INI AKU JUGA MEMBUATNYA DENGAN PEMIKIRANKU, TIDAK ADA CAMPUR TANGANPUN DARI ANDA.**  
Ok jika Senpai ramah Aku pun bisa membalas keramah tamahan Senpai  
terima saran dan kritiknya Senpai!

 **White fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mira Ga Ware**

.

Disclamers: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: **White Fox**

Main Pairing: **karinSakuSasu**

Genre: Horor, Supranatural, Romance(sedikit)

 **Warning** : AU, Ide Pasaran, Typo, Multichap, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya.

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam weker yang bertengger manis di lemari kecilnya.

"Kukira aku akan telat lagi."

Sakura tersenyum manis mengawali pagi harinya. Ia menyibak gorden yang menutupi jendela kamar. Ia bisa melihat para manusia di bawah sana tengah mondar mandir dengan riang. Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam bau embun khas pagi hari.

"Hahh, segarnya!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan gatal di sekitar rahang kirinya. Ia menggaruk pelan di daerah itu. Namun, rasa perih dan terbakar yang ia rasakan, setelah menggaruk rahangnya. penasaran, Sakura berjalan kearah meja rias, ia melihat wajahnya. Masih mulus seperti biasanya.

"Aneh, kenapa wajahku gatal? Apa alergiku kambuh, yah?"

Sakura mulai bingung. Bagaimana bisa, ia terbangun di pagi hari dan ia merasakan gatal di rahangnya? Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di kepalanya. Saat dirinya tengah melamun di depan cermin. Terdengar pintu kamar berderit pelan, lalu muncul Nenek chiyo berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ohayou , Nona."

Sakura terhenyak. Ia melihat Nenek chiyo tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Ohayou mo, Nenek Chiyo." Ia pun membalas dengan tersenyum manis pula.

"Jangan terlalu lama bercermin. Sekarang Nona mau sarapan apa? Nenek akan buatkan."

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar, "Entah kenapa, aku ingin sesuatu yang hangat. Seperti sup mungkin."

"Akan siap dalam waktu dalam waktu 20 menit. Sementara itu, Nona mandi dulu."

Sakura menganggukan surai pink-nya. Nenek Chiyo menutup pintu, menyisakan ruang yang kembali sunyi. Tanpa ada yang tahu, sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju gerbang yang tinggi menjulang di hadapannya. Tak lupa, ia menyapa penjaga gerbang di gedung universitasnya. Terlihat banyak sekali remaja seusianya berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Sakura tampil dengan setelan baju berwarna putih polos, dan jelana jeans panjang berwarna biru muda, juga tas selempang berwarna sesuai dengan warna bajunya. Rambut panjang sepunggungnya, ia geraikan. Menambah kecantikan seorang Haruno yang memang terlahir rupawan dari kelas atas.

Tak lama Sakura sampai di mading. Iris hijau korofil miliknya menatap sebuah kertas putih yang menempel di mading. Setelah mengetahui ia berada di ruang lantai berapa. Tanpa butuh waktu lama. Sakura berjalan ke lantai paling atas. Setelah sampai di lantai atas. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya berada.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah, ruang kelas dengan suara bising tingkat tinggi. Banyak dari mereka bercanda, dan ada pula yang bergosip ria. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju bangku kosong di pojok ruangan. Namun, saat ia ingin menjatuhkan bokongnya. Seorang gadis berwajah cantik memegang pundaknya.

"Ano, Gomenasai. Kamu mau duduk disitu?"

"Iyah, memangnya kursi ini sudah ada yang nempatin?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian berkata, "kursi itu memang kosong. Tapi ada baiknya kamu duduk di tempat lain saja. Jangan di kursi itu." Jegah gadis itu.

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan kursi ini?" Ia penasaran. Memangnya ada apa dengan kursi itu?

Ketika gadis itu ingin membuka mulutnya. Namun, suara berat dari seseorang memotong pembicaraannya. Pria bersurai raven, telah berdiri di samping gadis berwajah ayu itu.

"Jika dia bilang, jangan duduk disitu. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Masih banyak yang kursi kosong di sekitarmu."

Seketika suasana di kelas mendadak sunyi. Seluruh pasang mata tengah tertuju pada gadis secantik bunga musim semi itu. Sakura yang merasa terintimidasi, langsung melotot kearah pria yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ck, kau ini." Dengan perasaan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Sakura menjatuhkan tas selempangnya ke kursi di depan gadis bersurai indigo. Lalu keluar kelas tanpa bersuara. Ia benar-benar badmood sekarang.

Onyx dan tiara terus menatap kepergian Sakura hingga hilang di balik pintu.

"Onii-chan, a-aku merasakan ada hal aneh yang menyelimuti aura gadis tadi. Apa kamu merasakannya juga?" Ucapnya lembut, cukup terdengar oleh kakak laki-lakinya.

Iris tiara kini menatap pria yang kini duduk di samping kirinya. Pria itu mengangguk sekilas, menatap wajah adiknya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Hn, mungkin."

'Mungkin untuk sekarang, aku harus diam.' Batinya berucap.

Terlihat beberapa pria mendekati kakak beradik, yang tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Haruno ingin duduk di kursi itu. kenapa kalian malah berbicara seperti itu padanya?" Pemuda berambut seperti nanas yang berbicara.

"Whoaa, ternyata Shikamaru bisa bicara panjang juga, yah!" Kali ini Naruto ikut bersuara.

"Mendokusei."

"Entah kenapa ucapan shikamaru ada benarnya juga." Sai pun angkat suara. Karena perihal kedua sepupunya yang tampak aneh, jika berurusan dengan wanita konglomerat itu.

Iris Sasuke menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan datar. Namun, ada sebersit khawatir yang tersebunyi dalam onyx indah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Beberapa pasang mata melihat sakura dengan pandangan aneh dan bingung. Namun, ia hiraukan. Setelah turun dari tangga ke empat, Sakura berjalan cepat di lorong yang terbilang sepi. Iris hijaunya menangkap seorang gadis berpakaian sekolah menengah, tengah berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Motif seragamnya berbeda dengan motif seragam anak SMA pada umumnya. setahunya, ia tidak pernah melihat sekolah yang berseragam seperti itu. Dan seragam gadis itu terlihat kumuh juga sedikit kotor.

Alis Sakura terangkat satu. Ia ingat sekarang, gadis itu. Gadis yang tinggal seatap dengannya. Memiliki rambut pink berombak, serta kulit yang putih pucat. Tidak salah lagi. Wanita itulah yang tinggal di mansion milik keluarganya.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar hinggap di kepalanya. Untuk apa dia disini? berjalan sendirian di koridor, lagipula ini kan universitas, bukan sekolah menengah. Terlihat gadis itu terus berjalan, dengan langkah pelan. dan tanpa suara. Sakura merasakan nuansa horor tiba-tiba menyelingkupi koridor. Sepi, tidak ada seorang pun kecualinya, dan gadis misterius tersebut. ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini.

Ia harus ke ruang kantor dosen, meminta kepala yayasan agar membantunya untuk pindah kelas dari kelasnya. Melihat wajah Sasuke membuatnya benar-benar muak. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana nasibnya untuk hari-harinya kedepan, selama ia menuntut ilmu di universitas yang terkenal ini. Sakura merasa waktunya terkuras habis. Berlari di pagi hari tidak ada salahnya, kan? Sakura kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, berlari melewati gadis itu. Tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. Tapi, ia sangat yakin, saat melewati gadis itu, udara dingin menyergapnya. Sangat ganjil disaat udara sejuk di pagi hari ini. Namun, ia tidak menggubrisnya. Sakura terus berlari. Hingga ia akhirnya berbelok, meninggalkan koridor yang sepi, tanpa ada satu pun seseorang yang menapakan kaki di koridor itu.

.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan, ia melihat wanita yang terlihat muda sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil menatapnya. Sakura menghampiri wanita bersurai kuning itu. lalu duduk di kursi tepat di depannya.

Terlihat manik Tsunade mengecil, melihat Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

'Haruno? Bagaimana mungkin, kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip', Stunade membatin.

"Bu Rektor?"

Tsunade tersentak, ia kembali ke alam sadarnya, "Ada apa Haruno? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap Tsunade seramah mungkin.

"Mohon maaf atas kelancanganku, menganggu anda di saat kerja seperti ini. Tapi, ada hal yang harus kukatakan pada anda, Bu Rektor."

"Iyah, silahkan. Ada hal apa?"

Sakura menatap serius wajah Tsunade, "Begini, aku kurang nyaman dengan kelasku. Jadi, bisakah anda memindahkanku ke kelas lain?"

Tsunade tampak berpikir sejenak, "Memangnya, ada masalah apa dengan kelas itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelas itu. Aku berpikir, mungkin dengan di pindahkannya aku ke kelas lain, aku rasa itu ide yang bagus."

"Sebentar, kau haruno sakura?"

"Iyah, Bu Rektor."

"Untuk sementara permintaanmu akan ku pertimbangkan. Sekarang, masuk 'lah ke kelasmu dulu sekarang. Jika, nanti di kelas lain kekurangan pelajar. Nanti kamu akan ku panggil."

Senyum tipis terbit di bibir indahnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia menutup pintu, lalu berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu. Sakura tidak menyadari, ia meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah memandangnya. Berdiri melayang tak jauh dari pintu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat arlojinya kembali. Ia benar-benar telat untuk jam pulang. Lihat 'lah, seisi sekolah telah kosong. Kecuali dirinya, yang berjalan cepat di lorong sekolah. Warna jingga telah terbias di cakrawala. Burung-burung malam pun telah keluar, mencicit disekitar pepohonan yang rindang. Lampu berwarna putih satu persatu telah menyala. Menandakan bahwa sekarang hari berganti malam.

Di tengah perjalanan, tampak wanita bersurai kuning tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Bu Rektor, mengapa masih disini? apakah masih ada disini."

Wanita bertubuh sintal itu menatap Sakura.

Sakura merasakan pandangan wanita di hadapannya sangat kosong. Wajahnya pun begitu pucat.

"Kau tidak akan di pindahkan, kau masuk kelas malam, kan? Kalau begitu kelasmu masih di kelas lama."

Sebelum Sakura protes, wanita itu berjalan melewati Sakura tanpa bersuara. Sakura merasakan keanehan yang terjadi.

"Tapi, Bu Rektor.." Sakura mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa pun di belakangnya.

Sakura bungkam seketika. Lidahnya mendadak terasa keluh. Ia sangat yakin kalau tadi itu adalah Tsunade, pemilik dari universitas disini. Tapi, kenapa perginya cepat sekali.

Sakura tersentak kaget, saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. ia melihat satpam sekolah telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Nona, kenapa kamu masih disini. sekarang sudah waktunya kelas siang untuk pulang."

"Aku tadi telat mengerjakan tugas, Pak. Jadi, aku masih disini." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Kepala satpam itu mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, permisi Pak."

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan satpam yang masih melihat kepergian dirinya. Satpam itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia memencet ponselnya. Dan terlihat sebuah pesan tertera di layar ponsel.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa Tsunade-sama mendadak sakit tadi siang. Padahal pagi tadi, dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Gumam satpam tersebut. Hanya suara gemerisik dedaunan yang membalas gumaman, dari pria yang sedang berjalan di koridor sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar dengan nuansa soft pink, terlihat gadis bersurai sama keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berbalut handuk yang menutupi tubuh indahnya, rambut panjangnya masih meneteskan air. Sakura mengambil handuk kecil, ia menggosok rambut panjangnya dengan handuk itu. setelah selesai dengan rambutnya, Sakura membuka lemari besarnya. Ia mengambil setelan piyama cantik berwarna blue sappire. Ia tersenyum puas saat piyama itu telah membalut tubuhnya. Ia berpikir untuk bercermin, ia ingin melihat penampilannya malam ini. Namun, nasehat Nenek Chiyo menghentikan niatnya.

Perasaan heran menyelimutinya. Kenapa Nenek Chiyo melarangnya untuk bercermin pada malam hari? Peraturan aneh darimana itu. Bahkan, ibunya dulu tidak melarangnya untuk bercermin saat malam. Kenapa di rumah ini tidak boleh bercermin saat waktu malam?

"Aneh sekali."

Mendadak rasa gatal terasa di rahang kirinya. Sakura menggaruk daerah itu lagi.

"Kenapa perih sekali."

Karena penasaran dengan wajahnya. Sakura menghampiri kaca besar yang tertutup kain hitam. ia membuka kain itu. Bayangan dirinya terpampang jelas di cermin besar itu. Sakura melihat wajahnya. Goresan halus itu kini sedikit memanjang.

"Sejak kapan luka ini ada di wajahku?"

Sakura terus melihat wajahnya di cermin. Tiba-tiba, lampu di kamarnya padam. Sakura hampir teriak karena terkejut, kamar yang terang benderang. Kini, menjadi gelap gulita. Tak ada apa pun yang terlihat di kedua bola matanya.

Rasa takut akan kegelapan mulai menghantuinya. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia meraba sekitarnya. Berharap menemukan laci, tempat ia menaruh senternya. Tangan lentik Sakura meraba yang ia yakini adalah meja kecil. Ia mencari sebuah senter di dalam laci.

Sakura bernafas lega, ia menemukan senter miliknya, lalu menyalakan senter itu. Sakura mengarahkan cahaya dari senter itu ke arah sekitarnya. Hanya cahaya itu satu-satunya penerangan yang dia punya.

Entah kenapa sakura merasa tenggorokannya kering, dan ingin meminum segelas air putih di dapur. Tanpa buang waktu, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terus mengarahkan cahaya sentenya ke depan jalannya. Sesampainya di dapur. Sakura mengambil gelas bening, dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas itu.

Rasa segar ia dapatkan saat air itu mengalir di tenggorokannya, menghilangkan rasa dahaga yang menyerangnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menaruh gelas bening itu di meja. Sakura berniat kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Kret.

Salah satu bangku di meja makan terlihat bergerak sedikit. Menciptakan bunyi yang cukup terdengar dalam suasana sunyi di dapur itu. Sakura terus melihat bangku itu. Sekarang, bangku itu tidak bergerak lagi seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Sakura tidak tahu. Jika, ada dua tangan berkuku tajam muncul di balik kegelapan di belakangnya.

"Kyaaa!"

Teriakan Sakura diirngi senter yang terbanting ke lantai. Kini, tidak ada lagi cahaya yang menerangi dapur yang kembali gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden. Sakura mengenyirtkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit dapurnya. Sadar kalau dia ada di dapur, Sakura bangun lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Dugaannya benar, benar ia ada di dapur.

Sakura berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang membuatnya tadi malam tertidur di dapur. Dan ia mengingatnya. Ia ke dapur untuk sekedar minum, dan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tubuhnya keras sekali ke lantai. padahal tadi malam hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dapur. Sakura merasa sejak tinggal di mansion ini, ia merasa kejadian-kejadian aneh menimpa dirinya.

Sakura menerawang kembali saat dirinya pertama kali ke mansion ini, pertama adalah pintu di dobrak, lalu mimpi yang aneh, dan sekarang tubuhnya terasa di tarik ke lantai. Anehnya, kepalanya tidak berdarah. Ia sangat ingat kepalanya membentur lantai, hingga semuanya gelap.

Sakura termenung, pikirannya melayang tentang beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa sengaja tangan kirinya menyenggol sesuatu. Sakura melihat ke arah tangannya. Ia melihat sebuah cermin di lantai. Cermin berbentuk love dengan hiasan bunga-bunga sangat indah di pandang, membuat Sakura kagum. Tapi, ada beberapa pecahan kaca yang hilang.

"Indah sekali, tapi kenapa kacanya pecah."

Sakura membalik kaca itu, warna gold melapisi seluruh permukaan kaca. Indah dan berkilau. Tetapi, ada satu yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya. Di belakang kaca itu. terdapat ukiran membentuk sebuah nama.

"Haruno –ka? Siapa itu Ka?"

Sakura mengelus nama itu, namun apa daya. Goresan itu tetap tidak bisa hilang hanya karena dielus. Goresan itu menutupi separuh ukiran nama seseorang pemilik dari kaca cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona, anda mau pergi kemana?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, dimana seorang wanita setengah abad tengah berdiri pintu sambil berteriak.

"Aku mau bersepeda Nenek, memangnya aku tidak boleh bersepeda juga?"

"Tapi Nona harus makan terlebih dulu."

Surai yang diikat ponytail itu tampak bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri.

"Nanti setelah aku selesai dengan olahragaku, Nenek tenang saja, yah!"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia bisa melihat Nenek Chiyo menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi, Nenek chiyo."

"Jangan pulang terlalu siang, nona."

Sakura melambaikan tangan lentiknya. Kedua kakinya terus mengayuh sepeda berwarna pink miliknya. ia ingin suasana hatinya membaik. Maka dari itu, bersepeda di pagi hari adalah ide yang bagus. Lagipula ini hari minggu, jadi ia bisa sedikit lebih santai.

Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya, ketika Sakura ingin melewati belokan. Sebuah mobil muncul dari arah berlawanan, dan menabrak sepedannya. Tubuhnya menghantam mobil, lalu berakhir jatuh terjembab ke tanah, dengan sepeda yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Aduh, ittei."

Sakura meringis saat lutut dan tangan kirinya telah mencium tanah, membuat luka yang menganga di kulit mulusnya.

"Maaf Nona, aku tidak sengaja Menabrakmu."

Pria dengan dua kerutan menghiasi pipi tegasnya membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Arigatou, ssh-"

Onyx hitam itu melihat lutut dan tangan kiri Sakura yang berdarah.

"Nona, lutut dan tanganmu berdarah, ijinkan aku untuk mengobati lukamu."

Sakura melihat pria yang membantunya berdiri. Wajahnya seperti kukenal. Tapi, Sasuke tidak se-tua ini. Pikirnya.

Sakura terus menatap wajah pria itu, hingga deheman dari pria tersebut membuatnya sadar. Ia ketahuan telah menatap pria yang sepantasnya menjadi pamannya.

"Ano, Tuan. Apakah anda Onii-Chan, Chi-maksudku, Sasuke?", 'gawat, hampir saja keceplosan.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Bibir tegas itu tertarik keatas. "Iyah, benar. Aku kakaknya. Apa kau pacarnya, Sasuke? Wah, beruntung sekali bocah itu." ucap pria itu.

Terlihat sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "apanya yang pacar! Jelas-jelas dia sangat menjengkelkan."

Itachi terlihat mati-matian menahan tawanya, melihat ekspresi yang di tujukan Sakura.

"Ppft, kau lucu sekali. Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke dan juga Hinata."

"Haruno Sakura, Tuan."

"Tidak usah memanggilku Tuan, panggil aku Itachi-Niichan saja. Dan aku memanggilmu, Sakura. bagaimana?"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk singkat sebegai respon, "Setuju."

"Baiklah, pertama aku harus mengobati lukamu dulu, Sakura. Naiklah ke mobilku. Aku akan mengurus sepedamu."

Sakura langsung menuruti Itachi, dan masuk ke mobilnya. Itachi pun menyusul masuk ke mobil, setelah ia memasukan sepeda Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menembus jalanan tokyo pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-Niichan. Telah mengantarku sampai di depan rumahku."

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke udara saat melihat mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu berjalan menjauh. Hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Sebelum jauh, Itachi melihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Haruno, yah. Entah kenapa, marga itu terdengar tidak asing di telingaku."

Ia terus menyetirkan mobilnya menembus jalanan yang masih sepi itu. Namun, pikirannya tidak fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Onyx hitam itu tampak menerawang jauh. Berusaha mencari marga Haruno di otaknya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak mengingat apapun.

"Kenapa aku begitu gelisah?"

Rasa sakit di ulu hatinya terasa lagi, ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia merasakan sakit di dadanya, seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati. Padahal ia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya sekarang. Tapi kenapa. Ia merasakan kehampaan di dalam hatinya. terlebih saat mengingat marga Haruno yang jelas-jelas baru ia kenal marga itu. Kenapa ini, ada apa denganku. Itachi membatin.

Tangan kekar itu memegang dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, dan keras. Seolah ada ingatan yang ia lupakan. Dan hanya jantungnya 'lah yang bisa mengetahuinya. Sementara, pikirannya tidak.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia menginjak pedal gas, menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat untuk hari ini. Atau kekasihnya akan mengomel lagi, perihal keterlambatan dirinya karena memikirkan suatu hal yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zona bacot author:

Maaf, maaf, maaf desu ne. T-T

Aku telat updet desu . Semoga alurnya tidak membingungkan senpai. Aku membuat ini juga dengan terburu, soalnya tugasku membludak dan aku pun harus membantu orang tuaku. Jadi, aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengetik chapter ke-2. Maaf jika fictnya berantakan. Yang penting, aku updet. Daripada aku membuat kecewa kalian yang udah nunggu fict ini #apaan_sih _

Ok, sekian curcol dariku.

Tanks to

5KendallSwiftie, 3Nurulita as Lita-san, , dewazz, & shelly.

Terima kasih untuk review kalian senpai!

Ok, see you to next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Tap tap tap

Derap kaki terdengar menggema di sebuah manshion megah nan sunyi itu. Seorang pria dewasa berumur kepala empat terlihat berlari menuju anak tangga manshionnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukan ketakutan. Ia tak perduli dengan kedua kakinya yang kram meminta untuk berhenti, dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Yang ia pedulikan adalah sekarang ia harus menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tak jauh di belakangnya. Sesosok wanita bersurai pink tengah terbang melayang mengejar pria tua itu.

" **Kakek.."**

Wanita putih pucat itu terlihat mengembangkan seringai mengerikannya, " **Aku** **kangen, Kakek. Kemarilah."**

Pria bersurai putih panjang itu terlihat sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya telah bersimbah keringat. Namun, ia tidak merasakan hawa panas, justru hanya hawa dingin yang ia rasakan. Hawa dingin yang ganjil.

" **Hihihi**..."

"Kyaaa.."

Dengan kecepatan kilat, gadis itu terbang menghampirinya. Tangan-tangan pucatnya mendorong tubuh kekar itu, hingga pria itu jatuh lalu terguling di puluhan anak tangga.

Melihat korbannya tengah terkapar tak berdaya di ujung tangga. Gadis itu terbang menghampiri sang pria tua itu. Ia tampilkan seringai seramnya, dengan kedua bola mata tanpa pupil yang terus menerus menatap seram. Seolah ia merasa puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

" **Kenapa Kakek lari?... Aku 'kan Cuma ingin bermain dengan Kakek... Sejak kecil aku ingin bermain dengan Kakek dan kalian semua... Tapi, kenapa kalian seolah menutup mata jika menyangkut tentangku? ... Memangnya apa salahku?"**

Pria tua itu menatap nanar gadis di atasnya. Ia sangat mengenali suara dari gadis ini. Ia sangat ingin mengelus pucuk kepala sang gadis, sambil berkata bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan tidak semuanya benar. Namun, jangankan bergerak. Rahangnya pun terasa seperti di paku rapat hingga ia sulit berbicara.

Memang, Ia tahu jika suatu saat nanti. Sosok dia akan datang kepadanya untuk menjadi malaikat mautnya. Ia sudah mengetahui akan hal ini. Sangat tahu, bahwa gadis yang amat ia sayangi sekarang, kini telah berubah menjadi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa, untuk semua orang yang terlahir dan menyandang marganya. Dan ia juga sangat tahu, bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang akan mati setelahnya.

Pria itu meneteskan air matanya. Darah segar berbau amis pekat masih tercium di indra penciumannya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tulang rentanya telah hancur lebur di dalam tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Sekarang, yang ia lakukan hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Perlahan sosok tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcing yang haus akan darah. Sosok rupawan itu kini telah berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan.

" **Selamat tinggal, Kakek**..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mira Ga Ware**

.

Disclamers: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: **White Fox**

Main Pairing: **karinSakuSasu**

Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Romance(sedikit)

 **Warning** : AU, Ide Pasaran, Typo, Multichap, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya.

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Dimana aku? Kenapa tempat ini begitu asing?

Itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat aku membuka mataku, dan entah sejak kapan aku berada di gedung yang kutahu adalah gedung sekolah.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesegalah arah, berharap ada seseorang yang selain aku di lorong yang sepi ini, hanya cahaya remang dari lampu lorong yang menemaniku. Tapi, sekali lagi. Tidak ada seseorang disini selain aku!

Mendadak seluruh bulu kudukku meremang tak jelas ketika semilir lembut berhembus di tengkukku. Astaga, kenapa tempat ini menyeramkan?! Mungkin dengan berteriak akan ada seseorang atau lebih melihat diriku, dan aku bisa tertolong akan hal itu.

Tolong!

Suaraku tidak terdengar. Aku memegang leher jenjangku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan pita suaraku tidak bergetar. Rasa panik mulai menyerangku sekarang.

Di tengah kepanikanku, aku mendengar suara pintu kelas berderit pelan. Sontak aku melihat kearah pintu itu. Tapi, aku tidak melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Walaupun aku ketakutan, ada sebersit rasa penasaran yang hinggap di otakku. Ku langkahkan kedua kakiku menghampiri pintu yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempatku.

Kubuka perlahan pintu itu. Pertama yang kulihat adalah ruangan kelas yang sepi dan sedikit kumuh juga berdebu. Kuedarkan kedua mataku meneliti ruangan yang kutahu ruang kelas itu. Dan pandanganku jatuh pada sosok gadis yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

Gadis itu tengah duduk menghadap dinding, dengan satu tangannya memegang cermin. Sepertinya cermin itu sangat familiar di mataku.

Aku memepertajam kedua mataku menatap cermin berwarna emas dengan berbentuk hati itu. Tak salah lagi. Itu adalah cermin yang kutemukan di dapur kemarin malam. Hanya saja cermin itu terlihat masih utuh. Beda dengan yang kutemukan, sudah pecah dan aku tidak tahu pecahannya berserakan dimana. Atau hilang kemana.

Terlihat gadis itu mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Namun, sayang aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan begitu jelas. Hanya surai kepalanya persis seperti seseorang yang tinggal di kamar yang dikunci itu.

Tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan..

"Kyaaa.."

Aku membuka mataku, saat kesadaran ku perlahan menghampiriku. Aku berusaha mengingat saat terakhir aku mimpi aneh itu. Tubuhku terhempas karena tarikan paksa dari sebuah tangan yang menarik punggungku begitu kencang. Hingga aku bisa merasakan kuku-kukunya yang begitu tajam mengenai kulik pundakku.

"Kenapa mimpi itu begitu nyata?" Gumamku.

Kulirik jam weker kecil berwarna pink di samping ranjangku, jam itu tengah menujukan pukul dua belas malam. Lagi-lagi aku terbangun di tengah malam buta.

Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku terasa lengket, dan aku benar-benar tidak nyaman jika tidur dalam keadaan tubuh yang penuh keringat. Mungkin, berendam beberapa menit di kolam dengan air hangat ditambah wangi aromaterapy bisa membuat tubuhku sedikit rilex.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang queen size miliku. Kedua kaki jenjangku melangkah menghampiri pintu kamarku. Kuputar knop pintu, lalu membukanya. Aku berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamarku. Terus berjalan hingga menimbulkan bunyi Tap Tap Tap di lantai marmer mewah ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di lantai bawah. Disini terdapat kolam spa yang khusus untuk berendam dengan air hangat. Aku sangat menyukai kolam ini. Kujatuhkan handuk tebalku, tak lupa dengan gaun tidurku juga. Setelah siap, aku mencemburkan diriku didalam kolam setelah aku mencampurkan wangi aromaterapy sebelum berendam.

Sensasi hangat dan nyaman langsung aku dapatkan, di tengah hawa dingin yang bersumber dari angin musim gugur yang masuk ke ruangan. Namun, ada sensasi perih yang sedikit menusuk kurasakan di punggungku. Tapi, biarlah. Mungkin, karena syaraf ku tegang hingga menimbulkan sensasi perih seperti luka menganga.

Kubasuh perlahan tubuhku dengan air. Dan menggosoknya perlahan. Setelah selesai, aku mendengak di bawah air, lalu memejamkan kedua bola mataku. Sambil terus menyamankan diriku di tengah kolam.

.

Normal POV

Gadis itu masih dalam posisinya, enggan untuk merapatkan diri di pinggiran kolam kecil. Ia masih terus seperti itu. Tanpa tahu jika aura di sekelilingnya mendadak mencengkam.

Terlihat dua buah tangan perlahan menyembul dari air tepat di samping leher jenjang Sakura. Jemari pucat itu dengan cepat mencekik leher jenjang putih mulus itu, lalu menariknya paksa ke dasar kolam.

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika lehernya di tarik kencang ke dalam air. Ia berusaha bernafas. Namun, lehernya terasa seperti di cekik. Bunyi blubuk air terdengar di kolam.

Tangan Sakura memenggang lehernya, mencari sesuatu yang membuat lehernya terasa di cekik. Tapi, tidak ada benda atau tangan yang mencekik lehernya.

Bunyi blubuk makin sering terdengar. Air kolam itu terlihat tak tenang karena riakan yang di timbulkan oleh gerakan tubuh Sakura yang memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang tak terlihat yang menariknya ke dasar kolam. Perlahan kedua paru-parunya terasa sesak karena tidak adanya oksigen yang terhirup.

Kumohon, siapa pun tolong aku.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar bunyi pintu jati di ketuk.

Merasa tubuhnya tak di tarik lagi. Merasa ini adalah kesempatannya, tanpa buang waktu Sakura mengepakan tangannya di air, ia berenang ke permukaan dengan sisa tenaganya yang hampir habis.

"Bhuahh, uhuk.. uhuk.."

Segera Sakura berenang ke pinggir kolam. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ia masih di kolam renang, maka sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu kemungkinan akan menarik tubuhnya lagi. Sakura menarik keluar tubuhnya dari kolam lalu berjalan kearah pintu setelah mengambil handuknya.

Tetesan air yang berasal dari surainya masih menetes membasahi lantai marmer yang mengkilap dibawahnya.

Tangan pucatnya membuka pintu. Tampak seorang wanita yang ia kenali berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ayame-Baachan."

Sakura menghamburkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ayame. Tak memperdulikan raut bingung bercampur kaget di wajah Ayame, dan juga tubuhnya yang masih basah oleh air. Sakura tak memperdulikan itu semua, karena ia sangat ketakukan sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan-, Astaga, kenapa dengan punggungmu?!"

Ayame melihat luka goresan memanjang di bawah kedua pundak mulus Sakura. Seperti luka cakaran.

Masih terdengar sesegukan yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya, "Saku tidak tahu, Baachan. Banyak hal menakutkan yang terjadi setelah kau pergi. Saku sangat takut, Baachan, Hiks."

Sakura terus memeluk tubuh bibinya. Rasa takut yang kuat masih terus menghantuinya. Apalagi saat pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang jika saja bibinya tidak datang. Benar-benar menakutkan.

.

.

.

Setelah memakai baju berbahan tebal, ia menjatuhkan bokongnya ke ranjang. Menunggu bibinya masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah membuat secangkir teh untuknya.

Selang satu menit pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan nampaklah wanita cantik di usianya yang memasuki kepala 3. Ayame menghampiri Sakura dengan nampan berisi satu cangkir hangat dan cemilan. ia duduk di samping Sakura. Tangan lentiknya mengambil teh hangat itu lalu memberinya ke Sakura.

Sakura pun meminum teh hangat itu hingga setengah tandas. Ia menaruh teh itu di nampan lagi.

Iris Ayame menangkap hal lain lagi di Sakura. Ia baru sadar jika di leher jenjang putih keponakannya terdapat goresan biru keunguan memanjang hingga ke belakang leher. Ia menyentuh luka bengkak itu dan mendapat ringkihan perih keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau terluka lagi. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Saku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Baachan."

Sakura berniat bercermin. Ia pun tidak tahu luka apa yang dimaksud bibinya.

Mengerti siasat Sakura. Tangan Ayame memegang tangan Sakura. Dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk.

"Untuk sekarang, kau tidak boleh bercermin, Saku-chan."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Namun, hal lain terlintas di otaknya. Ia menatap kembali kedua netra Ayame. Sakura membuka laci di lemari kecil disamping tempat tidur, ia menunjukan cermin itu ke ayame.

"Baachan, kemarin pagi Saku menemukan cermin ini, sangat cantik 'kan? Saku sangat menyukainya. Tapi, cerminnya pecah. Dan Saku tidak tahu siapa pemilik cermin ini."

Terlihat Ayame menahan nafasnya. Ayame memandang cermin itu dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura mengenyirtkan kening lebarnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan ekspresi bibinya saat melihat cermin yang ia temukan.

Apakah Baachan tahu tentang cermin ini.

"Baachan sepertinya tahu tentang cermin ini."

Ayame menghembuskan nafasnya, sorot matanya memandang lurus seakan pandangannya melihat hal lain yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

"Dulu cermin ini adalah cermin kesayangan dari seorang gadis, yang dulu pernah tingga bersama Baachan-" Pikiran Ayame mulai menerawang. Sementara Sakura mendengarkan cerita Ayame dengan seksama.

"Gadis itu bernama Karin. Dia gadis yang sangat polos dan ceria, hanya saja.." Ayame menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat kening Sakura bertaut.

"Hanya saja Karin terlahir tak sempurna. Karin lahir dengan wajah setengah cacat. Lambat laun keluarganya merasa malu mempunyai anak sepertinya, bahkan Ibunya juga tidak mau mengakui jika Karin itu adalah anaknya. Lalu keluarganya berniat menyerahkan Karin ke panti asuhan dengan dalih jika keluarganya telah meninggal-"

Sakura terperangah mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar di bibir bibinya.

"Baachan yang mengetahui hal itu merasa kasian. Baachan pun bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk berniat mengadopsi Karin, yang dulu ia masih berumur tiga tahun, lalu mereka pun setuju. Tapi dengan syarat, mereka mengatakan jika Karin telah tumbuh dewasa jangan pernah biarkan gadis kecil itu tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya dan Karin harus di asingkan dari keluarganya. Dengan terpaksa Baachan menyetujui permintaan mereka. Dan akhirnya Baachan membawa Karin ke manshion ini-"

Ayame mengusap air matanya yang sempat mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak tega dan merasa terluka juga akibat perkataan yang terucap di bibir kedua orang itu.

Keadaan Sakura pun tak beda jauh, ia benar-benar shock dengan apa yang ia dengar. Hanya orang yang tidak waras yang berbuat kejam seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Cermin yang kau temukan itu adalah kado dari Baachan, tapi dengan bodohnya Baachan bilang jika cermin itu hadiah dari kedua orangtuanya saat dia berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Ia sangat menyukai cermin itu, bahkan kemana saja ia pergi harus ada cermin itu di genggamannya. Pernah suatu hari Karin di tunjuk oleh sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba fisika antar negara. Saat itu Karin ingin bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Ia ingin sekali orangtuanya menyaksikan dirinya menang di lomba itu. Karena kasian Baachan memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk datang ke perlombaan. Namun, Baachan tidak tahu jika keputusan Baachan membawa bencana. Akhirnya Karin mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya. Karin sangat senang saat itu, hingga ia lari mengejar kedua orangtuanya yang berusaha kabur darinya sambil membawa cerminnya. Karin dengan bangga memperlihatkan cerminnya kepada mereka. Tapi apa yang Karin dapat. Mereka mencacimakinya lalu membanting keras cermin itu ke tanah. Dan pergi tanpa rasa bersalah-"

"Semenjak hari itu Karin menjadi lebih pendiam, dan tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun, termasuk Baachan. Karin masih menyimpan cermin serta pecahan kacanya. Baachan sudah berulang kali jika sekarang Karin telah memiliki Baachan. Baachan sangat menyayanginya seperti anak kandung Baachan sendiri. Butuh waktu satu tahun untuk Karin melupakan segalanya. Dan saat ia di terima di Universitas terbaik di tokyo. Namun, saat pemilik universitas itu tahu jika Karin adalah salah satu anak dari donatur terbesarnya. Entah kenapa ia dikeluarkan dari Universitas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hidup Karin hancur lagi, dan beberapa hari berikutnya Baachan menemukan tubuh Karin telah terbaring mengenaskan bersimbah darah di halaman. Polisi mengatakan jika Karin bunuh diri tepat saat semua orang sedang tertidur malam itu."

Sakura menatap sendu bibinya, ia mengelus pelan punggung yan g terlihat bergetar itu. Ia yakin pasti sangat berat untuk bibinya, terutama Karin.

"Dia pernah datang ke mimpi Baachan, dia meminta untuk menyatukan kembali pecahan kaca itu. Tapi, baachan tidak tahu dimana ia menyimpannya."

"Memangnya dulu kamarnya berada dimana Baachan? Biar Saku saja yang menyatukannya lagi dengan lem."

"Kamarnya di lantai dua di sayap kiri mansion, Saku."

Dan detik itu juga wajah Sakura memucat seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorot mata Sakura terlihat kosong menatap papan tulis di hadapannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu dosennya sedang menjelaskan tentang apa. Pikirannya telah kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia melihat Karin masuk ke kamarnya saat ia baru datang di mansion, dan saat mimpi tentang gadis itu kemarin malam.

Sakura tersentak saat sebuah tepukan dari arah samping kanannya. Ia melihat semua siswa menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, beda dengan tatapan sang dosen yang tengah melototinya.

"Haruno, bisa kau kerjakan rumus di depan?"

Sial, kenapa harus matematik sih?!

Dengan bermodalkan daya ingat. Sakura meraih spidol hitam dan menulis beberapa angka sesuai rumus yang ia hafal. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh spidol itu ke meja gurunya lalu duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi." Ujar Kurenai.

"Ha'i, Sensei."

Merasa diamati dari samping kanannya, ia menoleh kearah kanannya. Ia menemukan sepasang mata Onyx sedang menatapnya. Wanita itu menggerakan pulpennya di kertas putih di atas meja. Selesai menulis, gadis itu memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan tangan rapih membentuk kalimat.

 **Kau kenapa, Haruno? Dari awal pelajaran kau melamun terus.**

Kini giliran Sakura yang menggerakkan pulpen miliknya di lembar kertas putih itu, ia menunjukan tulisan yang tak kalah rapih juga kearah gadis itu.

 **Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku kurang enak badan.**

Sebuah deheman halus tapi dalam terdengar, membuat kedua gadis yang tengah sibuk menulis seketika terdiam. Tak lama, mereka mengukir senyum. Mereka mengakui bahwa tindakan tadi adalah hal yang menggelikan. Surat menyurat disaat sedang belajar, bukankah itu seperti masa sekolah dasar dulu?

.

Bunyi bel tedengar nyaring. Membuat raut tegang yang terpancar di setiap siswa akhirnya luntur, tergantikan oleh raut senang. Mereka senang karena waktu yang di nanti-nanti akhirnya datang juga.

Satu persatu murid meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Banyak dari mereka mengisi perut kosong mereka dengan makan di meja kantin. Untuk menghindari desak-desakan di kantin Sakura lebih memilih makan di kelas. Ia memang tidak suka lama-lama di suasana yang ramai. Ia lebih suka suasana tenang.

Sakura membuka kotak bento miliknya, kedua tangan lentiknya mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua sambiln berseru, selamat makan.

Ia memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Namun, suasana yang tenang mendadak ricuh saat kelasnya di datangi sekelompok cowok yang berkenalan padanya tempo hari. Tapi, sepertinya ada kelompok lain yang mengikuti cowok-cowok itu.

"Wah Sakura-chan. Kau sedang makan apa?" Ujar Naruto.

"Sedang makan orang." Jawab Sakura acuh. Mendengar jawaban Sakura mengundang gelak tawa dari beberapa orang.

"Sepertinya lezat, nona Haruno." Gadis bersurai pirang menambahkan.

"Oh, tentu. Mau mencobanya?" Sakura mengangguk polos. Dan sekali lagi ia berhasil membuat beberapa orang tersenyum.

"Kita makan bersama disini saja teman-teman."

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang bersuara. Sakura menatap gadis cantik itu.

Jadi mereka teman-temannya gadis ini.

"Ide bagus, soalnya tadi kantin terlihat penuh." Ino menambahkan.

Mereka pun duduk melingkari meja Sakura yang terletak di dekat jendela. Mereka pun makan bersama di meja tersebut. Sakura pun tak sungkan, ia justru senang jika akhirnya ia mendapat teman baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau Haruno Sakura yang dibicarakan cowok-cowok ini, kan" Ucap Shion. Ia sekarang mendapat delikan tajam dari teman-teman cowoknya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Iyah, aku Haruno Sakura. Tolong jangan panggil Haruno. Itu terlalu formal." Pinta Sakura. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sabaku Temari."

"aku Yamanaka Ino."

"Uchiha Hinata, yoroshiku."

"aku Tenten Li. Salam kenal, Sakura-san."

"aku Miyuki Shion. Salam kenal."

"Kalau aku Wu Jingyi. Salam kenal."

Sakura mengangguk diiringi senyum manisnya. "Salam kenal juga, Minna."

Perlahan suasana canggung mulai mencair, tergantikan oleh pembicaran dari diri mereka masing masing. Di selingi canda dan tawa dari pria bernama Naruto membuat suasana makin hidup. Raut bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah ayu Sakura.

Namun, hanya dua orang yang tidak terlalu fokus pada sekitarnya. Sesekali tatapan onyx berubah menjadi dingin kala aura yang di sekeliling gadis musim semi itu menghitam lalu kembali lagi cerah.

Ada yang berusaha memasuki tubuh, sakura. pikirnya.

Sasuke merasakan getaran hebat di tangannya yang di genggam. Ia menatap gadis di sampingnya yang memiliki arah pandang yang sama, yaitu Sakura.

Kedua onyx Hinata beradu dengan onyx Sasuke. Ada pancaran khawatir yang kuat di kedua onyx milik adiknya. Sepertinya Hinata melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Sasuke berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya. Ia pun sama-sama khawatir. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Ia benar-benar bingung sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Sakura-chan sepertinya enak, boleh aku mencobanya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Boleh Naruto, silahkan."

Terlihat Naruto memakan bento buatan Sakura. Tak lama ia berseru kencang.

"Wah enak sekali Sakura-chan, ini adalah bento terenak yang pernah aku makan."

"Ne, lihat. Naruto menggombal lagi, tuh." Celetuk Ino.

"Apa kau tongkat, syirik aja." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino.

"Apa kau bilang!"

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan saat mendapat bogem mentah dari Ino. Seketika semuanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang tengah memasang tampang melasnya, namun tidak semuanya.

Iris blue sappire Naruto memandang Sasuke, berniat meminta tolong kepada best friendsnya. Namun irisnya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tepat di belakang kepala Sasuke. sosok seram dengan wajah setengah hancur tengah membuka mulutnya lebar sambil menyeringai seram kearahnya. Mendadak tubuh Naruto membeku. Dan detik berikutnya Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang UKS terasa sunyi saat beberapa orang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hanya tersisa Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata.

Mereka bertiga tak bersuara, hanya detik jam yang bergerak yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Mereka bertiga memandang Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri sejak jam istirahat itu. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan jam 17.35, gadis itu tak menyangka jika naruto pingsan hingga lima jam lebih. Dan tidak ada pergerakan bahwa Naruto akan sadar. Entah apa yang ia lihat sampai membuat pria bersurai blonde itu pingsan dalam waktu yang lama.

Hinata menatap Naruto, sesekali iris tiaranya melirik sosok yang tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan. Sosok itu tidak mendekati Naruto. Namun, sepertinya sosok itu marah pada Naruto. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang ingin sekali menghabisi pria malang itu. Hinata menelan ludahnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Hawa panas diselingi dingin yang ganjil masih terasa mengepung ruangan itu. Bulu kuduknya masih terus meremang, ia benar-benar takut. Tapi, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto. Ada dorongan dalam hatinya untuk terus berada di sisi Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, yang ia tahu ia merasa nyaman jika ada Naruto di dekatnya.

Sedangkan pria di samping Hinata menatap hal yang sama. Berkali-kali ia menahan kekesalannya saat sosok itu ingin sekali menghabisi nyawa sahabat karibnya. Ia bisa mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari sosok itu. Ia bisa mengerti ucapan makhluk tak kasat mata yang berada disekelilingnya. Yah, hanya dirinya saja yang tahu. Sasuke kembali menerawang beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat Naruto dan teman-temannya masih asik bercanda dan tertawa. Sesekali naruto berusaha mendekati Sakura, yang notabene ingin ia jauhi. Namun, tak lama ia merasakan kehadiran lain di belakangnya. Ia mengetahui jika ada sosok yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Entah apa yang sosok itu lakukan. Tapi, dari aura sosok itu mengatakan jika sosok itu terlihat tidak senang. Sasuke ingin sekali bicara pada Naruto jika ia harus jaga jarak dengan Sakura, tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memandangnya, namun sosok itu telah menampakkan wujud aslinya di hadapan Naruto. Membuat pria blonde itu tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan jika ia di posisi Naruto. Mungkin akan lebih parah dari yang Naruto alami.

Langit senja telah terbias di cakrawala, menandakan jika waktu ingin berganti menjadi malam. Sakura melihat jendela yang kini telah menampakan langit senja. Ini pertanda buruk baginya.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang, Sakura." Sasuke berkata seolah mengetahui gerak gerik khawatir dari gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Ya sudah, aku pulang, tolong titipkan salamku jika Naruto sadar." Setelah berucap, Sakura berjalan keluar. Ia melihat lorong yang sangat panjang nan sepi. sakura menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak takut, jika kau harus berjalan di lorong yang sepi ini sendirian. Bayangkan coba gimana horornya?

Sakura berusaha mati-matian melawan rasa takutnya. Ia tidak mungkin meminta sasuke untuk menemaninya sampai ke gerbang. Tidak , itu adalah ide buruk. Pikirnya.

Sakura berjalan ralat setengah berlari di lorong itu. Irisnya menatap lurus ke depan seolah-olah jika ia menoleh sedikit saja maka ada sosok yang menyeramkan yang muncul tiba-tiba di setiap jendela kelas yang ia lewati.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pintu terbanting kencang di hadapannya. Langkah Sakura terhenti. Jantungnya mulai berdetak keras. Wajahnya perlahan memucat saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok melayang yang berdiri tepat tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan detail sosoknya hantu itu, karena sinar lampu yang tepat di atas kepala sosok itu telah mati.

Seragam sekolah menengah atas terlihat kumuh, dengan darah yang mengalir membanjiri seragam dan lantai marmer di bawahnya. Darah itu makin lama makin banyak mengenang di lantai itu. Sosok dengan wajah separuh rusak itu menatap sakura dingin.

Perlahan Sakura melangkah mundur, ia berniat lari saat itu juga. namun, sosok itu melayang rendah menghampirinya. Tubuh rapingnya terlihat bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut hingga mulutnya tak bisa bersuara.

Jauh dari tempatnya terlihat satu persatu lampu padam dengan sendirinya, menciptakan ruang gelap di belakang sosok itu. Sakura terperangah kaget. Kegelapan terasa menghampirinya saat lampu-lampu itu padam. Sakura merasa tubuhnya bisa digerakkan, dengan tergesa Sakura berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju arah yang ia lewati. Ia berniat kembali ke ruang uks. Setidaknya ia merasa aman jika bersama yang lain.

" **Hihihi..."**

Sosok itu melayang mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang tengah berlari menjauhinya.

Sakura terus berlari kencang. Namun, naas. Ternyata kegelapan telah mengelabui dirinya. Lampu di hadapannya telah mati total disusul dengan lampu-lampu di hadapannya.

"Kkkyaaaa..."

.

Deg!

Sasuke mendengar teriakan Sakura dengan jelas. Dengan cepat Sasuke keluar dari ruang UKS. Iris onyxnya melihat lorong telah gelap gulita. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru. Namun, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

"Sakura!"

Teriaknya di lorong itu. Tapi, tidak ada sahutan dari gadis itu. Hanya gemerisik pohon-pohon yang terkena hembusan angin malam yang menyapanya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan di lorong yang gelap itu. Perasaannya digeluti ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bukan karena ia takut dengan hantu. Namun, ia takut Sakura terjadi apa-apa. Ia merasakan keberadaan sosok makhluk halus di sekitarnya. Namun, dilihat dari auranya sepertinya sosok itu tidak suka mengganggu.

"Apa kau tahu dimana gadis berambut pink yang lewat lorong ini?" Sasuke bertanya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan hantu yang berada di sekolahnya. Jika bukan karena Sakura, ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini.

Sosok itu melihat Sasuke, sedetik kemudian ia berujar lirih, **"Gadis itu dalam bahaya... Dia di bawa ke atap..."**

Tak lama lampu-lampu di lorong menyala dengan sendirinya. Bersamaan dengan nyalanya lampu, sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Tak mau menunggu lama Sasuke berlari cepat keatap. Tak perduli tatapan horor yang di layangkan oleh sosok-sosok yang ia temuinya.

Sasuke mendobrak paksa pintu atap sekolahnya. Dan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok berwajah seram dengan aura hitam pekat itu telah berusaha mencekik leher jenjang Sakura yang telah tak sadarkan diri.

Ia mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang ia hafal di kepalanya. Tak lama sosok itu merintih kesakitan. Tak lama sosok itu melepaskan cekikannya di leher Sakura lalu menghilang. Sasuke menangkap tubuh ringkih Sakura. ia bisa mlihat wajah dan seluruh kulit tubuh Sakura membiru. Hampir saja ia kehilangan Sakura jika ia terlambat sedetik saja. Ia peluk tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sasuke berjalan sambil membawa Sakura di gendongnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok wanita bersurai lurus panjang dengan balutan pakaian putih tengah menghadangnya.

Sosok itu menatap dingin Sasuke. Sambil berkata, " **berhati-hatilah..."** Lalu beberapa detik kemudian sosok melayang mundur lalu menghilang.

Onyx Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Pancaran matanya sulit diartikan. Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan atap. Tanpa tahu jika sosok berwajah setengah hancur itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam. Sedetik kemudian sosok itu menyeringai seram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Zona bacot author:

Gomen updetnya lama. Soalnya baru nyelesain UTS sih T-T

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah riview, favs dan folow fictku. Sekali lagi jejak kalian sangat membantuku untuk menentukan fict ini selanjutnya. Tapi, maaf jika aku tidak bisa membalas pesan kalian satu persatu atau membalas riview kalian satu persatu. Soalnya author sibuk banget. Fict ini aja author ngerjainya buru-buru banget. Dikejar waktu, coy hehe :D

Ya sudah sekian dari curcolku. Ok, sekali lagi jejak kalian sangat membantuku. Tapi aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk meninggalkan jejak. Meninggalkan jejak atau tidak itu terserah pada readers semua. Sekali lagi aku tidak memaksa yah!

Ok, see you minna-san!

#whitefox


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah ia berada dalam sebuah mobil. Sakura membangunkan tubuhnya. Irisnya meneliti sekitarnya, hingga penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang menyembul di kursi. Sebuah rambut berwarna orange jabrik.

Sakura menyentuh rambut itu. Tak salah lagi, pasti dia. Pikirnya.

Ia menepuk sedikit keras lengan kekar itu. Hingga membuat seorang pria terbangun.

Naruto memandang sekitarnya. Raut bingung tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Setelah kesadarannya telah terkumpul. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat Sakura tengah duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kenapa kita di dalam mobil, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku kira kamu tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura-chan. Lagipula ini mobil siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat mobil seperti ini."

Sakura hendak membuka suaranya. Jika saja ia tidak melihat seorang gadis tengah berlari cepat dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Gadis itu telah duduk disampingnya.

Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang, lalu mereka kembali melihat gadis berambut pink gelap itu. Suara isakan kecil masih terdengar memecah kesunyian dalam mobil.

Selang satu menit, suara pintu kembali terbuka. Munculah seorang pria muda berkisar 17 tahun tengah duduk di kursi kemudi. Iris gelapnya menatap gadis yang masih sibuk mengelap lelehan air matanya.

"Maaf Karin."

Iris korofil itu membulat menatap pria yang masih melihat gadis disampingnya.

'Jadi gadis ini Haruno Karin.'

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kedua orang tuaku akan berbicara seperti itu." Ucapnya menyesal.

Karin mendengakkan kepalanya. Hingga terlihat jelas wajah setengah rusaknya. Membuat Sakura dan Naruto tersentak kaget saat mengetahui wajah gadis bernama Karin itu.

Sakura tak pernah menyangka, jika rupa Karin sangat jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Wajar saja, Itachi-kun. Orang tua mana yang mau anaknya berpacaran dengan wanita sepertiku!" gentak Karin.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan bicara dengan kedua orang tuaku nanti. Sekarang akan ku antar kamu pulang."

Itachi menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengelus surai Karin. Namun di tepis kasar oleh pemiliknya.

Itachi mengembangkan senyum tipisnya, "Aishiteru, Karin-chan."

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. Kini irisnya bergulir kearah Sakura.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Sakura." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, "Sudahlah, ikuti saja. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan kita, Naruto." Jawabnya setengah berbisik juga.

Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Tak lupa ia menyalakan pemutar musik untuk menghidupkan suasana yang sunyi itu.

Tak ada satupun yang bersuara, hanya musik yang bernada halus itu yang terdengar.

Merasa bosan Naruto merogoh sakunya, berharap ada alat komunikasi yang membuat ia bisa menghubungi sahabatnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tanpa buang waktu ia mengeluarkan benda itu lalu melihat layar ponsel itu tanpa kedip.

Rupanya tak hanya Naruto yang mengeluarkan ponsel. Sakura pun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, dan terkejut melihat angka yang tertera di pojok kanan atas.

 **10-10-2010.** Itulah yang mereka lihat sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti penglihatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mira Ga Ware**

.

Disclamers: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: **White Fox**

Main Pairing: **karinSakuSasu**

Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Romance(sedikit)

 **Warning** : AU, Ide Pasaran, Typo, Multichap, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya.

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku sungguh tidak sabar  
Hari demi hari telah berlalu  
Sekarang, waktumu hanya tersisa empat hari lagi  
Bersiaplah, Sakura  
Saat purnama penuh, detik itu juga aku akan menjemputmu**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan cahaya silau melesak masuk ke kelopak matanya. Sakura membuka matanya. Ia kembali di buat terkejut kala sorot matanya menelisik kamar yang bukan kamarnya. Aksen violet lembut serta wangi lavender yang jumpai di kamar luas ini.

"Dimana aku?"

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Tak lama ia mendengar suara derit pintu. Dan nampaklah wanita bersurai indigo panjang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu jati itu.

"Syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar, Sakura-chan."

Raut lega terpancar di paras ayunya. Hinata melangkah mendekati ranjang queen size miliknya. Lalu duduk di depan Sakura.

"Aku dimana, Hinata? Kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau di kamarku, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-nii melihat mu pingsan di lorong sekolah. Lalu kami yang membawamu kesini, karena kami tidak tahu alamat rumahmu."

Hinata menuangkan air ke gelas bening, setelah penuh ia memberikan gelas tersebut pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima gelas itu lalu meminumnya perlahan. Ia kembali menaruh gelas bening itu di lemari kecil di samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sakura-chan. Kau menutupinya selama ini. Gomen ne jika aku lancang, tapi bagaimana kamu mendapatkan luka-luka itu?"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata, yang notabene adalah seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Ia lalu melihat tubuhnya. Dan benar saja ia tak memakai bajunya. Sakura meyakini jika baju yang ia pakai adalah bajunya Hinata.

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata, "Tidak usah panik, Sakura-chan. Aku'lah yang menggantikan bajumu. Dan baju yang kamu pakai itu adalah bajuku."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, "Arigatou, Hinata."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sekilas. Ia terus melihat Sakura dengan seksama. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir gadis musim semi itu. Namun, satu kata pun tak terlontar dari mulutnya. Sorot keraguan masih ada dalam iris bening hijau tersebut.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya tak apa, Sakura. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, ia ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, bayangan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya telah berputar di otaknya. Ia takut jika ia mengatakannya, maka ia akan dikira sudah tidak waras oleh Hinata. Tidak. Ia tidak mau seperti itu, lebih baik ia pendam sendiri.

Ditengah lamunannya. Ia dikejutkan oleh suara cempreng milik Naruto. Entah sejak kapan Naruto dan Sasuke ikut masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Wah, sakura-chan ada disini juga rupannya!"

"Kenapa kau juga disini, Naruto?"

Sakura menatap pria bersurai jabrik yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun juga masih pingsan waktu itu. Jadi kami juga membawanya, Sakura-chan." Hinata berujar pelan.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Namun, ingatannya kembali ke dalam mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Dengan cepat Sakura merogoh ponsel miliknya. Ia kembali melihat pojok kanan atas.

'08-01-2106. Enam tahun yang lalu. Tadi itu mimpi?' Sakura membatin.

Sakura melihat jam kecil berwarna violet di atas lemari kecil disampingnya. Jarum jam telah menunjukan waktu 11 malam. Ini berarti hampir tengah malam.

"Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Saat pagi nanti kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau tenang saja."

Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia mengelus pelan bahu mungil Sakura. Berharap dengan sentuhannya ia bisa menenangkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, arigatou hinata-chan."

"Hoaam, sepertinya juga aku harus istirahat juga."

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar hingga menghilang setelah menutup pintu. Menyisakan kesunyian yang menemani gadis bersurai softpink itu.

"Setelah tiba di rumah. Aku harus mencari pecahan cermin itu dan menyatukannya kembali." Ujarnya pelan.

Sakura menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Ia menutup kembali kedua matanya. Sambil berharap pagi menyambutnya secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-nii apa yang harus kita lakukan. Sepertinya mahluk itu juga tidak menyerang dari luar saja, tapi dia juga menyerang dalam tubuh Sakura. Aku melihat jelas mahluk itu telah menghisap seperempat tenaganya tadi. Kalau begini terus Sakura bisa mati."

Hinata menatap sendu lantai marmer yang mengkilap di bawahnya. Kedua kakak beradik itu tengah duduk di sofa beludru disebuah ruang keluarga, di temani perapian kecil yang menghangatkan ruangan.

Sasuke menatap api yang menjilat di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke gadis bernama Sakura, yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di kamar adiknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa alasan mahluk itu selalu mengikuti Sakura. Siapa Sakura baginya. Dan untuk apa mahluk itu menginginkan Sakura mati?"

Hinata mengedahkan kepalanya. Melihat kakaknya yang masih sibuk menatap api perapian. Sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya, "Apa kita harus melindunginya? Mungkin menjauhkan Sakura dari rumah itu adalah cara yang tepat, Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke memutar kepalannya. melihat Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Ingin sekali ia menyetujui ide Hinata. Tapi, ia tidak tahu resiko sebesar apa yang akan ia hadapi. Ia harus membuat strategi sebelum melawan roh jahat itu.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kita tidak boleh terburu-buru."

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Hanya bunyi kayu yang terbakar yang menemani kedua kakak beradik itu. Meraka sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Tanpa tahu, bahwa sosok yang mereka bicarakan telah mengintai mereka.

Sosok berwajah seram itu memandang tajam kearah mereka. Kini, sosok itu menyeringai lebar.

Perlahan sosok berbaju putih kebesaran itu melayang, lalu menembus dinding kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya setelah mobil hitam metalik itu berjalan menjauh di jalanan yang masih sepi itu.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan memasuki perkarangan mansion tua di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya menekan bel. Namun, sebelum Sakura menekannya. Tiba-tiba Pintu berbahan jati itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Nenek chiyo?"

Sakura menggulirkan irisnya kesegala arah.

Kosong.

Tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya.

Mungkin Nenek chiyo tidak menutup rapat pintu ini.

Mengangkat bahu sekilas. Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki mansion. Ia bisa melihat perabotan masih tertata rapih di ruang tamu.

"Tadaima!" serunya kencang.

Sakura tidak melihat siapapun di ruang tamu. Hanya kesunyian yang menyambutnya pagi itu.

Prank!

Sakura tersentak kaget. Dari lantai dua, terdengar bunyi benda keras yang terbanting ke lantai.

Bergegas ia menaiki tangga dengan langkah cepat. Tak lama akhirnya ia berada di lantai dua. Sakura masih berlari menuju kamar di sayap kiri atas.

"Ayah, Ibu, jangan tingalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam kamar. Sakura memegang knop pintu itu. Namun, Pintunya terkunci.

Sakura kembali berlari tergesa menuruni anak tangga. Ia ingat jika Nenek chiyo sering meninggalkan kunci kamar itu di kamarnya.

Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan pintu kamar Nenek chiyo. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang menggila akibat langkahnya.

Sakura mengulurkan jemarinya memegang knop pintu. Lalu memutarnya. Senyum tipisnya berkembang saat tahu bahwa pintunya tak terkunci. Ia membuka pintu itu, di balik pintu terdapat kamar yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kamarnya. Terlihat sederhana tanpa perabotan berlebih.

Dengan cepat Sakura berjalan ke ranjang. Ia menyikap bantal itu. Di bawah bantal terdapat kunci berwarna emas. Sakura mengambil kunci itu, lalu keluar dari kamar itu setelah menutup rapat pintu itu.

Sakura kembali berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga. Ia mulai merasakan sakit di kedua kaki, dan lelah yang mulai menyerangnya. Namun, ia tidak memperdulikannya. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali berdiri di depan pintu jati berwarna kecoklatan itu. Sakura memasukan kunci yang ia bawa kedalam lubang pintu, lalu memutarnya perlahan.

Bunyi klek terdengar menandakan bahwa kunci pintu terbuka. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Sakura membuka pintu itu. iris hijau beningnya menangkap sebuah kamar luas dengan aksen pink gelap. Hampir sama dengan kamar miliknya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan masuk ke kamar. Iris korofilnya meneliti seluruh ruangan. Hingga matanya jatuh ke cermin rias berukuran besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu.

Ia mendekati cermin itu yang masih bersih. Tak ada debu yang menempel di permukaan cermin.

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin itu.

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat cermin itu tak hanya menampilkan bayangan dirinya saja. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di tepat di jendela besar di kamar itu. Jauh di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, Karin."

Karin menatap kosong Sakura melalui cermin besar. Kemudian, perlahan Karin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah sebuah lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Sakura langsung tahu apa yang di maksud Karin. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Disaat itu juga Sakura tidak melihat sosok Karin yang berdiri di jendela besar itu. Sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejab.

Sakura berjalan mendekati lemari kecil itu. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu laci. Saat ia membuka laci paling bawah. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna merah maroon. Sakura membuka perlahan kotak itu. Dan sebuah pecahan benda yang ia lihat. Semua pecahan kaca telah ada di dalam kotak.

"Hahh, Syukurlah aku menemukannya."

Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia merasa seluruh badannya terasa sakit. Pening mulai menyerang kepalanya.

Sakura tak mampu lagi untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Kelopak matanya pun terasa berat. Pandangannya mulai menggelap. Dan akhirnya Sakura tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengenyirtkan alisnya. Ia mendengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu. Bunyi benda keras yang menabrak pintu masih terdengar jelas. Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Kenapa aku di kamarku? Bukankah tadi aku di kamar Karin?

Irisnya terus bergulir, hingga tatapannya jatuh pada kotak merah di sampingnya.

Gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu duduk di ranjang.

"Aduh!"

Sakura meringis menahan sakit saat punggungnya di tegapkan. Ia merasa tulang punggungnya tidak bisa di gerakan. Dengan perlahan ia menjulurkan tangannya, ia mengambil kotak itu lalu menyembunyikannya di bawah selimut. Sakura tidak ingin Nenek chiyo bertanya apa isi dari kotak merah itu.

Gubrak!

Pintu itu terjembap ke lantai dengan kencang. Lalu munculah Nenek chiyo beserta pria bersurai jabrik.

"Nona saku. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Nenek tadi mendengar suaramu."

Nenek chiyo melangkah dengan tergesa menghampiri Sakura. Raut khawatir jelas ketara di wajah keriputnya.

Naruto pun menghampiri sakura. iris blue sappirenya sempat berpapasan dengan iris korofil tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nenek chiyo." Sakura berucap diiringi senyum tipisnya.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau makan, dan mengurung diri seharian, nona?"

Alis Sakura bertaut. Sejak kapan ia mengurung diri, seharian pula. Padahal jelas-jelas ia harusnya di kamar Karin.

Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia menatap sakura intens. Naruto menemukan raut bingung di wajah ayunya.

"Jika aku tidak disini. Mungkin kau akan tidur sampai dua hari, Sakura." Naruto menjelaskan.

Iris korofil menatap naruto, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Naruto?"

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu, Sakura."

Nenek chiyo menatap keduanya bergantian, "Baiklah, nenek akan membuatkan kalian sarapan. Nenek tinggal dulu, yah." Nenek chiyo berjalan menjauh, lalu menghilang setelah menutup pintu.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di ranjang queen size. Ia kemudian menatap sakura lagi.

"Aku bermimpi aneh saat di rumah Sasuke. Aku bermimpi kalau kau dan aku ada dalam satu mobil. dan di mobil itu tidak hanya kita berdua. Melainkan ada Itachi-nii dan gadis berwajah setengah rusak. Aku hanya penasaran. Sepertinya kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu." Ucap naruto pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku kenal dengan gadis itu. tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat mimpi itu, yang jelas mimpi itu sangat nyata."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu, Sakura. lagipula wajah kalian berdua hampir mirip di mimpiku itu."

"Mirip apanya? Yang benar saja, Naruto. Jangan bercanda deh." Elak sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Lagipula ia di samakan dengan Karin. Jelas beda jauh. Mungkin kebanyakan nonton sinetron ini bocah, pikirnya.

"Tapi aku serius, Sakura! aku berpikir kalian berdua adalah saudara kandung."

"Tidak, tidak. Naruto. Aku hanya anak tunggal. Aku tidak punya kakak kau tahu. Jika kalau punya pasti sekarang aku tinggal bersama kakakku. Bukan di mansion tua ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Naruto hendak melanjutkan ucapannya. Jika Sakura tidak menyela.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Pagi-pagi kau sudah bicara tidak karuan. Sudah sanah keluar, aku ingin siap-siap ke kampus."

Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya. Namun, sebelum melangkah, tangan mulusnya cengkram kuat oleh Naruto.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura agar dirinya duduk kembali di ranjang. Sakura yang pasrah kini duduk lagi di ranjang.

"Kau ini apa-apan, Naruto!"

"Gomen, jika aku lancang Sakura. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran."

Naruto menaikan lengan baju Sakura hingga kesiku. Irisnya terbelalak saat melihat tanda kebiruan muncul di lengan putih porselen itu. Sangat kontras sekali. Ia kembali menaiki lengan baju Sakura hingga menyentuh bahu mungil Sakura. dan alhasil tanda kebiruan membentuk cincin jelas terlihat disetial jengkal kulit mulus Sakura.

Kedua iris Sakura membulat saat menyadari luka memar yang begitu banyak di lengan kanannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu, darimana luka itu berasal. Sakura masih ingat jika beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak menemukan luka memar itu di lengannya.

Oh, kami-sama. Apa yang terjadi padaku. Sakura membatin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak jika menyangkut tentangmu."

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pria itu melangkah pergi menjauh, lalu menghilang setelah menutup rapat pintu itu.

Menyisakan Sakura dengan beribu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat kembali penampilannya saat ini di depan cermin besarnya. Ia kembali merapatkan syal di lehernya, hingga luka memar di leher jenjangnya sudah tidak terlihat. Merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang kurang. Ia menyambar tas selempang miliknya. tak lupa ia memasukan kotak merah maroon itu ke dalam tas. Sakura berencana menyatukannya di kampus, saat jam kuliahnya telah selesai.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga, hingga sampailah ia di ruang tamu. Terlihat Naruto berdiri saat melihatnya tiba. Pria itu menatap Sakura dari atas hingga kebawah.

Melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan intens seperti itu membuatnya merasa risih.

"Ada apa? Apa pakaianku terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja penampilanmu hari ini sangat tertutup. Mungkin hanya pemikiranku. Ayo, cepatlah kita harus ke kampus."

Naruto berjalan diiringi Sakura di belakangnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik Naruto. Mobil tersebut kini telah berjalan keluar dari perkarangan, berjalan menjauhi mansion tua itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada mereka, hingga mobil mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi di jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik semuanya, pelajaran kita cukup hari ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan. Selamat siang semuanya."

"Selamat siang, Sensei." Ucap kompak semuanya.

Sakura membereskan peralatannya dengan segera. Setelah selesai, ia menoleh kearah gadis di sampingnya. Terlihat gadis itu masih membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

Sakura merangkul tasnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jingyi.

Gadis bernama Jingyi itu menyadari jika ada yang menghampirinya, lantas ia menoleh kearah gadis yang kini telah ada disampingnya.

"Nande Sakura? Apa kau mau meminjam bukuku lagi?" Tanya Jingyi.

Sakura menggelengkan surainya, "Tidak, tapi apakah kau mau membantuku?"

Jingyi mengkerutkan alisnya sejenak. Namun, sebelum ia sempat bicara, Sakura telah menyela terlebih dulu.

"Aku ingin meminjam buku di perpus, tapi aku tidak berani sendirian. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Hanya itu yang terlintas di otak pintarnya sekarang. Sakura tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya jika kalau ia ke perpus bukan untuk meminjam buku. Melainkan ingin menyatukan cermin milik Karin.

Tanpa curiga Jingyi menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku mau."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di perpus. Mereka memilih duduk di meja paling pojok. Sakura mengeluarkan Kotak merah maroon itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Tak lupa dengan perlatan yang akan membantunya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jingyi melihat Sakura dan kotak itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini kotak apa, Sakura?" Jingyi menunjuk kotak merah tersebut.

"Baik begini. Aku ingin kau membantuku menyatukan pecahan-pecahan kembali kaca ini."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar tidak ada uang, yah. Untuk membeli cermin yang lebih bagus lagi?"

"Ini bukan cerminku, Jingyi. Tapi, cermin ini punya seseorang yang sudah meninggal."

Iris onyx jingyi membulat, "Apa kau gila. Nanti.." Ucapan Jingyi terputus saat terdengar suara deheman kencang. Itu adalah kode keras dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Karena suara Jingyi yang terlampau dari kata pelan. Kalian tau 'lah pasti apa yang terjadi :v

Jingyi menatap mereka satu persatu, sambil berujar kata 'Maaf' dengan pelan. Namun cukup terdengar oleh mereka.

"Aku pernah di ceritakan oleh ibuku, jangan pernah memegang atau mengambil barang milik orang yang sudah meninggal tanpa ijin. Jika pemiliknya tidak suka, kau bisa di kutuk, Sakura." Ucap Jingyi pelan.

Sakura memutar irisnya, "Aku juga tahu itu, Jingyi. Tapi, aku hanya ingin membantu Baa-chanku yang terus di teror oleh anak asuhnya. Dia ingin cerminya di satukan kembali agar arwahnya tenang disana."

Jingyi memangutkan kepalanya, "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, Sakura."

Senyum manis berkembang di wajah Sakura, "Aku mengandalkanmu, Jingyi."

"Serahkan padaku Sakura, aku ahlinya dalam pekerjaan tangan!." Ucap Jingyi sombong.

Mereka berdua pun mulai sibuk menempelkan pecahan kaca itu ke tempatnya. Mereka berdua tak menyadari jika ada onyx lain yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

Hampir satu jam lamanya mereka berhasil menempelkan kaca itu.

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap mereka kompak. Mereka menatap cermin itu diatas meja.

"Arigatou, Jingyi. Kau sudah mau membantuku."

"Itulah gunanya teman, Sakura."

Mereka berdua tersenyum sesaat.

Entah dorongan darimana, Sakura ingin bercermin lewat cermin itu. Ia pun bercermin. Sakura melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin itu. Namun, ada sosok lain di belakangnya. Sosok itu menatap Sakura lewat cermin itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum misterius kearah Sakura.

Terasa saku kantongnya bergetar. Sakura mengambil smartphonenya di sakunya, ia membuka pesan singkat di ponselnya. Setelah membaca, Sakura memasukan lagi ponsel pintarnya ke saku bajunya.

"Ayo Jingyi kita keluar. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Ayo. Lagipula aku harus menemui seseorang di taman belakang."

Mereka berdua merapikan peralatan yang ada. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan keluar perpus. Mengabaikan onyx yang sedari tadi masih melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna kuning itu berhenti di parkiran. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam Tokyo Hospital. Sebuah Rumah Sakit terkenal yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo.

Setelah berbicara dengan resepsionistnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya mendapat Dokter yang masih berjaga walaupun waktu telah menunjukan jam tujuh malam.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di depan pintu, yang tertera nama Dokter Senju Suzune.

Sakura mengetuk perlahan pintu putih itu. Tak lama terdengar sahutan mereka untuk masuk. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak begitu luas, dengan aksen putih gading yang khas.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan dokter bersurai hitam pendek itu.

"Oh, Haruno-san. Senang bertemu anda lagi."

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang sebentar, lalu mereka kembali melihat Dokter itu.

"Aku belum memberitahu siapa namaku, tapi dokter telah menyebutkan Nama margaku."

"Iyah, aku sangat mengenal keluarga Haruno dari kakakku. Dia adalah Dokter yang sering menanggani keluarga Haruno. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah pensiun dari dokter. Semenjak kedua orang tua anda meninggal." Ucap Suzune menjelaskan.

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san. Apa keluhan anda?"

Sakura menaikan lengan bajunya yang terbilang panjang hingga kesiku, "Tubuhku sering muncul luka memar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Anehnya setiap aku bangun tidur, luka-luka memar itu muncul satu persatu."

Suzune tampak mencerna ucapan Sakura, "Apa Haruno-san sering terjatuh, atau apa anda menderita kelainan kulit di tubuh anda?"

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak dokter. Aku dari kecil tidak mempunyai kelainan kulit, hingga sekarang."

"Haruno-san, aku ingin memeriksamu sebentar. Silahkan anda berbaring di ranjang."

Sakura menuruti perkataan Dokter Suzune, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Terlihat Dokter Suzune mulai memeriksa tubuh Sakura.

.

.

.

"Detak jantung anda normal. Dan organ-organ tubuh juga berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada yang mengalami gagal fungsi ataupun terinfeksi virus. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja."

Naruto dan Sakura terlihat kaget saat Dokter Suzune mengatakan hasil analisanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, dokter. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan gimana keadaan Sakura. Dia bahkan terlihat pucat. Tapi, kau malah bilang dia baik-baik saja? Apa kau buta, hah!"

Suara amarah Naruto terdengar menggema di ruang yang tak terlalu luas tersebut.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan analisaku, anak muda. Jadi kumohon jangan berisik. Ini rumah sakit."

Suzune terlihat menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Atau pasien yang lain dapat terganggu karena ulah Naruto.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri saat mengambil laporan." Sambung Suzune.

"-Oh iyah, karena sudah lama kami tidak memeriksa keluarga Haruno. Haruno-san harus di data kembali. Karena data lama yang kami punya sudah hilang."

Suzune terlihat mencari sesuatu di dalam laci. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lembar kertas yang di ketahui adalah data pasien, dan satu buah pulpen.

"Baiklah, siapa nama lengkap anda?" tanya Suzune.

"Haruno Sakura."

Terlihat kedua onyx itu membulat menatap Sakura. Membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sakura.

"Kenapa dokter, apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada,- anda anak keberapa?", Mungkin dia berasal dari keluarga lain.

"Anak ke-1."

Sudah kuduga.

"Siapa nama kedua orang tua anda?

"Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki."

Dan detik itu juga kedua Iris Suzune terbelalak, setelah mendengar jawaban terakhir dari mulut Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus mengemudi di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Mengingat jalan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk cepat sampai ke rumah Sakura.

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Ayame. Sakura langsung mengajak Naruto untuk pulang. Tak peduli Dokter Suzune menatap keduanya bingung. Namun, Naruto mengerti kenapa Sakura terlihat sedih. Sakura bercerita padanya tentang sms itu kalau kakeknya, Jiraya. Telah tiada.

Hingga sekarang masih terdengar sesegukan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Sangat terdengar bagaikan melodi kematian bagi Naruto.

Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha mengendarai secepat mungkin, agar Sakura segera tiba di rumahnya.

Namun, keadaan tidak berjalan mulus. Mendadak mobil sport yang di kendarai Naruto berhenti tepat di bawah pohon.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa mobilnya mogok di saat genting seperti ini.

Kenapa harus mogok di jalan yang sepi ini, sih!

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Ia menghela nafas kasar saat tidak ada sinyal yang tertera di ponselnya. Ia pun membuka pintu, lalu keluar dari mobil. Naruto mengarahkan ponselnya ke udara, berharap bisa mendapatkan sinyal. Nihil, tidak ada satupun sinyal yang tertangkap di ponselnya.

Tidak mau menyerah. Naruto mengarahkan ponselnya ke kirinya. Detik itu juga ia mendapatkan sinyal.

Tanpa buang waktu ia akan menghubungi temannya, Sasuke.

Namun, Naruto mengurungkannya. Kedua iris Naruto terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia sangat syok melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar ponsel yang ia genggam terlepas dari genggamannya dan terbanting ke tanah. Cukup keras, hingga membuat Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Naru.."

Ucapan Sakura terputus saat ia juga melihat kearah pandang yang sama dengan Naruto.

Deg!

Seketika kedua iris korofilnya terbelalak saat melihat kearah pohon.

Disana tepat di bawah pohon. Berdiri seorang gadis belasteran China-Jepang yang tewas mengenaskan. Terlihat ranting pohon yang tajam menembus jantungnya. Darah segar berwarna merah kenal itu masih terus mengalir kebawah, bak mata air yang mengalir.

Terlihat ekspresi mayat itu mengadah keatas, dengan onyx yang melotot sempurna, dan lidah yang terjulur. Seolah-olah ada yang menarik kencang lehernya.

"Tidak... Wu Jingyi...!"

Sakura berteriak kencang memecah kesunyian malam. Namun, hanya ada suara gesekan daun-daun yang tertiup angin yang masih menonton apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai Minna-san! Ketemu lagi nih sama aku. Aku gx lama kan ngilangnya #ditimpukin_readers

Gimana fict ini minna? Apa fictnya gaje? Hah, pastinya gaje nih!  
Oh, iyah. Masih butuh saran, dan kritik dari kalian. Jadi mohon dukungannya yah!

Arigatou, minna-san!

#WhiteFox


	5. Chapter 5

**Flasback ON**

Langkah kaki terdengar pelan memecah kesunyian malam. Gemerisik daun saling bersahutan, seolah mengusir seorang manusia yang tengah berjalan melewatinya. Hewan malam mulai bersuara nyaring disekitar pepohonan tinggi menjulang di kiri kanan jalan.

Terlihat gadis berperawakan mungil tengah berjalan, sesekali iris onyxnya melihat arloji yang menempel di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Perasaan takut masih mengepung dirinya. Tetapi, bayangan dosen kilernya membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk kembali ke mansionnya yang terletak beberapa blog dari jalan ini. Ia harus mengambil bukunya yang di pinjam Sakura, atau besok tamatlah ketenangannya.

Namun siapa sangka jika ia tidak sendiri.

Tak jauh di belakang terlihat sosok berwajah setengah rusak berdiri melayang mengikuti langkah si gadis.

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Jingyi memegang tengkuk lehernya. Ia yakin sekali ada hembusan angin dingin yang membelai kulit lehernya. Dan sepertinya hanya angin dingin yang kebetulan lewat, tanpa ada awan hitam diatas sana. Hanya sinar bulan tanpa bintang yang menemaninya, aneh sekali.

Jingyi mempercepat langkahnya. Berharap matanya melihat sebuah mansion tua tak jauh di hadapannya. Tapi, nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali jalanan yang sepi.

' **Hihihihihi.'**

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Jingyi terhempas kekiri lalu menabrak pohon besar. Menimbulkan bunyi 'brak' yang cukup kencang.

"Akh!"

Jingyi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Jingyi merasakan kedua kakinya ditarik kencang, dan berhenti tepat di tengah jalan. Selang beberapa detik tubuhnya di tarik kembali kebelakang hingga kepalanya terbentur trotoar jalan, lalu kakinya kembali di tarik lagi ke tengah jalan. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai delapan kali.

"Akh sakit, hentikan!"

Tubuh Jingyi ditarik lagi hingga punggungnya menabrak pohon lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Jingyi melihat beberapa luka lecet di beberapa kulit tubuhnya, akibat luka itu ia mendapatkan rasa perih menggerogotinya. Surai hitam panjangnya sedikit berantakan, dan ada beberapa lubang terlihat dibajunya.

' **Terimakasih telah membantuku, Hihihihi.** '

Lantunan suara itu terdengar berdengung di telinga Jingyi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Ia ingin lari secepat mungkin. Perasaan tak enak terlihat nyata di sekitarnya.

Terlihat beberapa ranting pohon menyatu di atas pohon, membelit cepat leher Jingyi dan menariknya keatas.

Jingyi memegang rating pohon di lehernya, berharap tidak terlalu menjeratnya. Ternyata Ia masih bisa bernafas walaupun tidak leluasa.

"Lepaskan aku, kumohon." Pinta jingyi.

Tubuh mungilnya berontak di udara. Ditengah kepanikannya, tanpa disadari terpaut jarak tiga puluh centimeter sebuah dahan pohon berukuran sedang berujung runcing menghadap langsung kearah jantungnya.

' **Selamat datang di duniaku, Wu Jingyi.'**

Dengan cepat ranting pohon itu menarik leher mulus Jingyi merapat ke pohon.

 _Czrass._

Batang pohon itu telah menembus jantungnya. Darah segar mengucur deras bak air yang tumpah. Kedua iris onyx itu membulat, tubuh Jingyi mendadak kaku, perlahan kulit tubuhnya memucat, dan wajahnya yang pucat menunjukan raut kesakitannya.

' **Hihihihi.'**

Sosok itu tengah melayang dengan senyum mengerikannya. Perlahan sosok itu menghilang meninggalkan jasad sang gadis yang masih tersangkut diatas pohon oak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mira Ga Ware**

.

Disclamers: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: **White Fox**

Main Pairing: **karinSakuSasu**

Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Romance(sedikit)

 **Warning** : AU, Ide Pasaran, Typo, Multichap, **Slight NaruSaku** , Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya.

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, Sakura menjadi pendiam dari biasanya. semenjak insiden yang menimpa kakeknya serta temannya, Jingyi. Rasa trauma melihat wajah keduanya masih terbayang di kepala pinknya. Namun, disisi lain rasa penasaran pun ikut timbul. Mengapa kematian mereka menimbulkan tanda tanya. Siapakah pembunuhnya? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh gadis musim semi itu.

Tepat seperti saat ini ia melamun disaat yang lain mendengarkan dosen kesenian yang sedang menjelaskan tata cara mengaplikasikan berbagai warna diatas kanvas putih di hadapannya. Tanpa mengetahui jika sekarang dosennya kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Haruno?!"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia melihat suzune berdiri tepat disamping kanannya. Kini ia pun menjadi pusat tatapan mata akibat ulahnya yang melamun di tengah jam kuliah.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak sensei, aku hanya kurang tidur." Dustanya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak kuat. Kamu bisa ke UKS dan beristirahat disana."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Suzune pun kembali menerangkan. tapi, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk tetap fokus, pikirannya tetap saja melayang pergi ketempat lain.

"Sekarang mulailah kalian untuk melukis. Pandanglah objek buah yang ada di hadapan kalian. Fokus, lalu tuangkan apa yang kalian lihat ke kanvas. Sensei beri waktu satu jam untuk menggambar."

"Hai'i sensei."

Terlihat semuanya mulai melukis. Tak terkecuali Sakura. gadis manis itu terus menggambar dengan pikiran kosong. Dia bahkan tidak melihat buah itu untuk beberapa detik. Sakura terus melukis tanpa henti, seolah mata dan pikirannya terpaku pada kanvas di hadapannya.

Sensei bersurai hitam sepunggung itu berjalan sambil melihat satu persatu lukisan yang dibuat muridnya. Langkah kaki suzune berhenti. Kedua alisnya menekuk melihat satu lukisan yang hampir selesai. Lukisan itu melukiskan sebuah keluarga, dengan dua anak perempuan. Namun, yang terlihat aneh mengapa lukisan keluarga tersebut berwajah tanpa ekspresi, mengenakan baju serba hitam, dan satu anak perempuan yang berdiri dibalik punggung tegap pria dewasa di lukisan.

Anak perempuan itu terlihat samar dan mengerikan.

"Kau harus melukis buah itu, Haruno-san. Bukan melukis keluargamu."

Terlihat iris hijau bening itu terbelalak melihat lukisan yang dibuatnya.

'Tunggu dulu, Apa itu aku?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai membereskan peralatan melukisnya. Irisnya melihat jam dinding.

'Masih empat jam lagi.'

Setelah selesai merapihkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia pun berdiri dan matanya melihat kearah lukisan itu lagi. Terlihat suram, sedih dan mengerikan secara bersamaan.

Sakura melangkah menjauhi kursinya. Membiarkan lukisan itu tergeletak di sudut kelas. Tangan lentiknya membuka pintu. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat membukannya. Pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu, dan menampilkan seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersamanya.

"Kupikir kamu lupa dengan janji kita, naruto-kun."

Naruto memberikan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Seorang lelaki harus menepati janjinya. Baiklah, ayo Sakura-chan."

Naruto memberikan ruang agar Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

' **Naruto**..'

Pria blonde itu menghentikan tangannya yang menutup pintu. Iris birunya melihat seisi ruangan.

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya melihat tingkah Naruto yang terbilang aneh itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tunggu sakura-chan."

Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kosong.

Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya. Lalu siapakah yang baru saja memanggilnya?

Naruto masih mengedarkan Irisnya mencari seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Hingga kedua matanya tertuju kearah sebuah lukisan terpajang di sudut ruangan. Lukisan itu memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga dengan satu anak perempuan bersurai softpink sepunggung, tengah berdiri di depan kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menghentikan kakinya yang hendak melihat lukisan itu lebih dekat. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura di depan pintu.

"Yosha! Kita ke Tokyo Park sekarang!" seru naruto semangat.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan pelan surainya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar menuju loby parkir.

Ada yang aneh?

Tokyo park adalah sebuah tempat yang luas dengan puluhan wahana yang siap menghibur para pengunjung. Berbagai orang berlalu lalang dengan riangnya. Ada yang berkunjung bersama keluarga, tak sedikit pula yang datang membawa pasangannya. Hingga menjelang hari menjelang sore masih banyak pengunjung yang berjalan kesana kemari, sama halnya dengan kedua sejoli ini.

Naruto dan Sakura terus berjalan melihat stand dan wahana yang ada.

Naruto masih ingin tetap di tokyo park, karena ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal hatinya untuk segera pulang. Bahkan ia menulikan pendengarannya ketika beberapa kali mendengar gadis disampingnya meminta untuk membawanya pulang. Tapi, seteguh apapun pendirian Naruto, ia akan luluh juga karena melihat wajah Sakura yang mendadak berubah pucat.

Akhirnya Naruto mengiyakan keinginan Sakura. mereka berjalan menuju gerbang keluar. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah tenda berwarna hitam. Ia melihat papan disamping tenda. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala pirangnya.

"Sepertinya menarik, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu sebelum pulang?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Satu kali saja, yah."

"Siap tuan putri."

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam tenda. Setelah masuk mereka disuguhkan kegelapan yang hanya ditemani cahaya temaram dari bola bolat. Hanya ada karpet beludru bersih, satu meja, dan wanita bersurai pirang pucat tengah duduk di depan meja.

"Selamat datang di standku. Ada yang bisa saya ramal?" Ucap gadis itu ramah.

Seketika mereka berdua terkejut melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal berada disini, dan lebih terkejutnya lagi dia seorang peramal.

"Ternyata kalian berdua yang datang, aku tidak menyangka."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau seorang perama, Shion-chan. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu yang lain?"

Senyum Shion bergaris tipis terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Jika aku katakan yang sebenarnya tentang diriku, apa kalian masih ingin berteman denganku?"

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang sejenak. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan shion.

"lupakan. Aku ingin ini menjadi rahasia kita bertiga, mengerti?"

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu mengangguk mantap.

"Shion-chan, tolong ramal masa depanku."

"Baiklah Naruto. Apapun yang akan aku katakan nanti pasti 89% akan menjadi kenyataan, sisanya dari kalian sendiri bagaimana menyikapinya."

Shion menaruh kedua tangannya diatas bola bulat itu. Terlihat bola kecil itu bercahaya terang. Tiba-tiba cahaya kecil lain muncul seperkian detik, seolah menghentak keluar dari bola kecil itu. raut bingung ketara di wajah keduanya, terkecuali Shion.

Shion membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua iris violetnya yang indah.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku tidak melihat masa depan pada dirimu."

Naruto melotot mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Shion. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertawa kencang.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali, shion-chan. Semua orang mempunyai masa depannya masing-masing."

Shion menatap Naruto datar, berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik matanya.

"Kau boleh percaya, boleh juga tidak, baka. Aku hanya memberitahu apa yang-"

Shion berhenti berucap. Sebuah gambaran tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Shion memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ini lebih sakit dari yang biasanya, menurutnya.

Selang lima belas detik gambaran singkat itu menghilang, diiringi dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Shion mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura memegang dada kirinya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Terasa suasana disekitar tiba-tiba menegang.

"sakura-chan, berhati-hatilah, kau diikuti satu roh jahat,-"

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Sakura memandang kosong Shion.

"-Perlu kamu tahu, sosok ini sangat berbahaya. Dia menyimpan dendam yang sangat kuat, dialah yang akan membunuh orang-orang terdekatmu. Dan dia juga akan membunuhmu dalam waktu dekat ini."

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti memompa, otaknya terasa kosong setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Shion.

"Adakah cara untuku menyelamatkan diri dari sosok itu, Shion?!"

Belum sempat Shion menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Naruto telah membawa Sakura keluar. Raut marah terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Naruto tetap menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura hingga tiba di parkiran. Mereka menaiki mobil sport milik Naruto, lalu melaju meninggalkan Tokyo Park.

"Kamu jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya, Sakura-chan! Dia hanya menipumu!"

Sakura melihat Naruto dengan sorot mata kosong. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Ia akan mengantar Sakura ke mansion.

'Gagal sudah rencanaku, ttebayou!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati kemacetan yang panjang. Akhirnya mobil sport Naruto tiba di mansion Sakura. Hari telah berganti malam, beruntungnya Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam dengan Naruto di Restorant, kalau tidak pasti gadis itu akan tidur dengan perut kosong. Mengingat Nenek Chiyo pasti sudah meninggalkan mansionnya. Gadis bersurai panjang sepinggang itu turun dari mobil. Ia menengok ke kaca pengemudi. Korofil dan Blue sappire bertemu.

"Istirahatlah sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Tak tahu'kah kamu Sakura hanya dengan melihat senyummu saja sudah membuat Naruto _doki-doki_ tidak karuan.

"Baiklah, jaa ne."

"Matta ashita, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menutup kaca mobilnya. Tangan kekarnya mulai menghidupkan mesin. Mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan sedang berjalan menjauhi manshion sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Kemudian ia arahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki mansion itu. Sebelum masuk ia mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di dalam tas. Tidak mungkin jika itu dari Naruto yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya.

To: Saku-chan.

Maaf baachan sepertinya akan pulang telat karena pekerjaan baachan masih banyak di kantor. Tidak apa-apa'kan kalau Saku di rumah sendirian? Nanti baachan belikan jus cherry untukmu, Honey.

-Ayame baachan.

Menghela nafas berat. Suka atau tidak suka, ia tetap saja sendirian di mansion itu. Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Sampai juga ia dikamarnya. Sakura menutup pintu rapat pintu kamarnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Sakura tersentak ketika angin kencang tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya. Dia merasa udara di kamarnya sangat normal beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, hingga membuat syal tipis yang melingkar di lehernya terbang.

Beruntung syal miliknya tidak terjatuh ke bawah halaman depan mansion. Sakura berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Hendak mengambil syalnya sebelum angin menerbangkannya lagi. Tapi naas, keberuntungan sedang tidak memihaknya sekarang.

Angin kencang kembali menerbangkan syalnya hingga terjatuh dari ketinggian dua puluh kaki dari tempatnya mendadak mencekam. Sakura merasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

Sakura bisa mendengar derap langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di mansion mewahnya.

Ia membuka pintu depan mansion. Hawa dingin segera melingkupinya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama diluar. Tidak mau ambil resiko bahwa ia akan jatuh sakit akibat terlalu lama diluar.

Sakura berjalan keluar menjauhi pintu. Semuanya tampak normal sampai Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Irisnya tampak mengecil, mulutnya terbuka, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Wajahnya yang ayu tampak memucat. Sakura sangat shock melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Sakura melihat seorang wanita tengah tergeletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Kepala gadis itu terlihat berlumur cairan kental berwarna merah. Aspal di sekliling kepala sang gadis juga ikut terkena cairan berbau amis itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas raut wajah gadis itu karena posisi kepalanya membelakanginya.

Baru saja Sakura ingin membuka suaranya. Tiba-tiba Perasaan sakit menyerang perutnya. Namun sakitnya seperti tak wajar. Ia merasa perutnya seperti sedang terusuk benda tajam. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak memegang benda tajam itu.

Saat sakura mengarahkan maniknya ke arah perutnya. Sakura sangat terkejut melihat darah segar mengalir deras dari perutnya. Meluncur turun Hingga mengenai kaki jenjangnya. Ia bisa mendengar jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

Dengan nafas memburu. Sakura berlarian ke dalam Mansion. Ia tidak menghiraukan pintu terbanting, atau kakinya yang terasa pegal ingin berhenti. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Sakura kembali membanting pintu kamarnya. Lalu berjalan cepat kearah cermin riasnya. Sakura berdiri dihadapan cermin. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihat matanya tadi tidak 'lah nyata, atau bisa dibilang hanya ilusinya semata.

Dan benar saja, Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak melihat cairan darah itu lagi yang keluar dari perutnya. Satu tetes pun tidak ada mengenai dress yang ia pakai.

Tin tin tin

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari arah gerbang. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak melihat darah segar menetes mengenai di setiap marmer mengkilap di bawahnya.

Sakura memencet tombol di samping pintu besar itu, lalu dengan cepat tanganya menarik kembali gagang pintu besar. Betapa terkejutnya, di hadapannya telah berdiri wanita lima tahun lebih tua darinya tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Kami-Sama. Bibi kau membuatku kaget!"

Segera Sakura berjalan hendak menunjukan sesuatu di hadapannya, sambil menarik paksa salah satu tanganya.

"Baachan tadi Saku lihat-" Sakura memutuskan ucapannya saat ia tidak melihat apapun di aspal hitam tepat dibawah balkon kamarnya. Ia mempertajam lagi penglihatanya. Tapi, sekali lagi ia tidak melihat apapun. Tidak ada wanita dan darah dimana-mana, seperti yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba hawa dingin berhembus di kulit tengkuk lehernya.

"Saku-chan kenapa kamu diluar?"

Deg!

Terdengar langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika melamun diluar."

Reflek Sakura melihat Ayame tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah Ayame menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Lalu ia arahkan matanya kearah belakang. Sakura tidak melihat Ayame yang harusnya berada di belakangnya. Jika Ayame ada disampinya yang baru saja datang, lalu siapa yang datang beberapa detik yang lalu. Sakura tampak mematung di tempat. Tatapan matanya ke Ayame terlihat kosong. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan.

Ayame melihat keadaan Sakura yang tampak sedikit berantakan di matanya. Tangan mulusnya ia arahkan ke kening lebar Sakura. Dingin Ayame rasakan saat tangannya menempel di kening keponakannya itu.

Seperti sadar dari hipnotis. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat Ayame berdiri di hadapannya masih dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Baachan, kenapa kamu telat pulang. Hiks." Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Ayame sambil menangis karena sangat ketakutan.

"Maaf mobil Baachan di pertigaan tiba-tiba mogok. Harusnya baachan sudah sampai rumah tepat jam delapan malam. Jadi baachan ke bengkel dulu tadi. Beruntung ada teman kerja baachan yang mau mengantar baachan sampai rumah-,"

"-Sakura, ayo kita masuk."

Ayame membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mansion. Sebelum masuk Ayame melihat keluar sekali lagi. Tatapannya sulit diartikan saat melihat keluar. Setelah melihat tidak ada siapapun, ia menutup pintu besar mansion itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Saat itu juga ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melihat Nenek chiyo keluar dari kamar Karin dengan langkah tergesa. Raut ketakutannya tidak bisa disembunyikan di wajah rentanya.

Wanita berumur setengah abad itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga, tanpa tahu jika sepasang iris korofil melihatnya sejak keluar dari kamar itu.

Kamar Terkutuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berubah sejak kematian Jingyi. Ia termasuk salah satu primadona di kampus. Gosip negatif menyebar cepat ke seluruh kampus. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak tahu akan kematiannya yang terbilang tragis.

Tak sedikit temannya yang rela kehilangan sosok Jingyi. Hingga mereka pun gelap mata. Mereka mengetahui jika sebelum Jingyi mati, dia sempat ingin bertemu Sakura. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Kurenai-sensei, Sakura sudah mati lima hari yang lalu. Kenapa masih saja menyebut namanya?!" ucap salah satu murid di ruang kelas tersebut.

Kurenai menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah sekarang buka tugas matematika kalian."

Sakura mengambil bukunya di tas miliknya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu tangannya mengambil buku yang ia pinjam di dalam tasnya.

Sakura menaruh buku itu dan bukunya di atas meja. Sekali lagi matanya tanpa sengaja melihat coretan di mejanya.

Harusnya kau yang mati, Bitch!

Haruno sialan.

Pergi kau, Jalang!

Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri!

Begitulah isi coretan yang di hasilkan tipe X dan spidol hitam permanent memenuhi mejanya. Ia arahkan kedua iris hijau beningnya kearah meja disamping kirinya. Terdapat sebuah boneka manusia, sangat cantik dengan surai hitam panjang, dan pony tengah yang rapih.

'Kamisama, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa salahku?' Sakura membatin.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi nyaring. Hampir semuanya mengeluarkan bekal mereka di atas meja. Terlihat empat orang gadis berjalan menghampirinya, ralat menghampiri boneka cantik itu. Mereka mengambil kursi lalu duduk mengelilingi boneka.

"Jingyi, ayo kita makan bersama."

Mereka membuka bekal mereka, tak lupa mereka juga mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua.

"Ittadakimashu!"

Mereka mulai menyantap bekal mereka. Kecuali gadis beriris tiara yang terus menatap gadis yang kini telah berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Hanya ia yang tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaannya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang terutama para sahabatnya, yang secara terang-terangan mengabaikan sosok gadis manis khas musim semi itu.

.

.

.

Sakura tahu jika hampir semua orang mengabaikannya. Bahkan mereka tidak melihatnya sedikitpun. Sakit sekali. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelasnya. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri di atap sekolah. Ditemani semilir angin musim panas yang menerpanya, serta langit biru yang menatapnya diatas cakrawala.

"Nande?" Gumamnya pelan.

Brak!

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu terbanting dengan kencangnya. Kedua matanya melotot menatap pria yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya, jangan lupakan wajah tanpa dosa yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kamu disini, Sakura-chan?" Ujarnya polos.

"Menunggu hantu." Sakura menjawab asal.

"Sakura-chan, berhentilah membicarakan sesuatu yang menakutkan."

"Kau yang menakutkan! Gara-gara kamu membuka kencang pintu itu, aku hampir saja terjun kebawah karena kaget."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara menahan tawa yang keluar dari bibir pria berkulit tan itu.

"Apa yang lucu?!"

"Ketika kau marah, pipimu terlihat lebih besar dua kali lipat, Sakura-chan."

Bias merah mewarnai pipi tembam Sakura. Reflek dia membuang wajahnya kearah samping agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

Senyum hangat Naruto merekah. Ia melihat kembali kedepan. Terdapat awan-awan yang bergerak pelan mengikuti angin yang menggiringnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini."

Hening mereka rasakan saat ini. Mereka terlalu hanyut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sakura terkejut saat tangan kekar itu menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Memberikan sensasi hangat dan nyaman secara bersamaan. Kedua iris kontras itu bertemu.

"Dengar sakura-chan, walaupun kamu di jauhi satu kampus, satu kota ataupun satu dunia. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kumohon jangan bersedih. Aku ingin sekali melihat senyumanmu walaupun kau tahu itu sangat menyakitkan."

Iris korofil membulat. Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

Kedua iris blue sappire itu masih menatap Sakura. Tidak ada kesan kebohongan yang terpancar di iris biru indah itu. Hanya, ketulusan yang terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas, hingga membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa.

"Tetaplah tersenyum, Sakura-chan."

Air mata mengenang di kelopak matanya, sakura mengarahkan matanya kebawah. Membiarkan air matanya menetes jatuh.

Tak lama Sakura merasa tubuhnya di tarik pelan, lalu di dekap dengan hangat.

"Tidak apa, menangislah Sakura-chan."

Satu tangan kekarnya mengelus lembut pucuk surai Sakura. Tanpa butuh waktu lama Naruto mendengar suara sesegukan berasal dari gadis dalam pelukannya.

Mereka tak mengetahui jika seorang pria tengah berdiri di balik pintu atap. Onyxnya memandang dingin kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan tersebut.

Dengan langkah pelan pria bersurai raven itu menuruni anak tangga. Tanpa tahu sosok yang ia incar kini menampakan dirinya di depan pintu.

Sosok yang terbang melayang itu memunculkan seringai seramnya. Setelah melihat Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi di depan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zona bacot author:

Gomen minna-san aku updetnya telat, dan alur ceritanya yang membingungkan.

Butuh koreksinya donk dari kalian. Aku sangat-sangat butuh saran dari kalian!  
pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku pakai tokoh orang ketiganya adalah Naruto? Jawabannya simpel, yaitu dialah tokoh yang benar-benar cocok untuk menepati posisi orang ketiga dalam sudut pandang. Jadi, aku harap kalian jangan salah paham dulu SasuSaku Lovers.

Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang setia membaca fict karyaku. Walapun karyaku masih jauh dari kata bagus. Ok minna-san honto ni arigatou gozaimashu!

Tanks to:

Victoriavict, , Kiirach, Rein Riekho Kei, achii, , ss, Harayuki, hanazono yuri, echaNM, Shelly, dewazz.

#White_Fox


	6. Chapter 6

"Bagaimana, Dokter tsunade?"

Itachi menatap dokter dihadapannya.

"Tengkorak kepalamu masih sama seperti dulu, karena kamu terlalu banyak pikiran dan tertekan itulah yang membuat kepalamu terasa sangat sakit. Akan kuberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit dosis tinggi, hanya diminum saat kepalamu sakit lagi."

Tsunade menulis dengan cepat diatas secarik kertas, lalu memberikannya kepada Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Tsunade."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Saat Itachi membuka pintu. Sepasang Onyxnya sedikit membulat. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis bersurai pink berombak dengan wajah setengah rusak. Membuat Itachi menelan ludahnya kasar.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata tak tentu. Sedih, kecewa, marah dan rindu?

Itachi memberi ruang untuk gadis itu masuk. Lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Namun, tak beberapa jauh ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan sorot mata gadis itu, membuatnya hampir melupakan satu hal.

Itachi berjalan kembali menuju ruangan Dokter Stunade.

Itachi mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum membuka pintu tersebut. Setelah pintu itu terbuka ia menahan nafasnya.

"Kenapa kembali, Uchiha-san? Apa anda kesulitan menemukan apotiknya?"

Itachi hanya melihat Tsunade yang tengah membereskan peralatannya diatas meja.

"Tidak dokter, kupikir ada barangku yang tertinggal. Tapi ternyata tidak ada."

Itachi segera menutup pintu kembali sebelum Dokter Tsunade bertanya lebih banyak. Dengan langkah besar Itachi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju lantah bawah. Ia harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini, dan melupakan fakta bahwa gadis yang beberapa menit lalu ia lihat bukanlah seorang manusia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mira Ga Ware**

.

Disclamers: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: **White Fox**

Main Pairing: **karinSakuSasu**

Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Romance(sedikit)

 **Warning** : AU, Ide Pasaran, Typo, Multichap, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya.

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerutkan kelopak matanya saat sinar matahari memaksa masuk ke retina matanya. perlahan Sakura memperlihatkan kedua iris hijau beningnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya disekitarnya.

"Ohayou, Nona sakura."

Setelah selesai membereskan gorden, Nenek chiyo melihat nonanya masih terbaring di ranjang Quuen Size miliknya.

"Ohayou, Nenek chiyo."

"Sarapan sudah siap dibawah. Silahkan nona membersihkan diri terlebih dulu."

Sakura menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa semakin hari tubuhnya terasa sangat tidak bertenaga.

Sakura pun turun dari ranjang. Ia melangkah mendekati cermin, dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah pucat serta luka hitam kebiruan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya termasuk di leher jenjangnya yang masih nampak baru.

Nenek chiyo dengan telaten merapihkan ranjang besar itu. Hanya butuh beberapa menit baginya merapihkan ranjang nonanya.

Nenek chiyo mengerutkan kelopak matanya saat ada sinar menyilaukan mengenai matanya. Ia melihat benda bening yang menyilaukan itu, dan seketika kedua matanya melebar.

Cermin kutukan itu kini telah kembali.

' **Hisashiburi, Nenek chiyo.'**

Deg!

Nenek Chiyo mengarahkan irisnya kearah suara. Raut terkejut jelas ketara di wajah keriputnya. Tubuhnya mematung melihat kedua gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Disana terlihat sosok Karin yang tengah memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura. Sementara sakura sedang berdiri menghadap cermin, gadis itu mematung seolah-olah dia tidak bernyawa.

Karin menampilkan senyum mengerikannya.

Karin perlahan mengarahkan posisi Sakura menghadap Nenek Chiyo. Tanpa tahu jika kuku jari Karin memanjang seperti sebuah katana. Karin mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

Tubuh nenek chiyo bergetar hebat, kedua pupil matanya mengecil melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan untuknya.

Karin dengan cepat menebas leher Sakura. Cermin bening berukuran besar itu kini ternodai cairan merah pekat. Bau amis menguar keseluruh ruangan. Darah segar masih mengucur deras dari perpotongan leher Sakura.

Duk...duk..

Terlihat benda bersurai softpink memantul di lantai marmer, lalu menggelinding kearah Nenek Chiyo.

Nenek chiyo masih mematung di tempatnya hingga benda itu mengenai kakinya dan berhenti tepat di kakinya.

Iris hijau itu menatap kosong Nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak!"

.

"-Chiyo.. Nenek chiyo!"

Sakura masih menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Nenek chiyo. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Nenek Chiyo bertingkah aneh, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Nenek chiyo kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Nona tidak apa-aapa?"

Nenek chiyo menatap khawatir Sakura.

Sakura balas memandang bingung Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nenek chiyo."

Deg!

Kedua pupil Nenek Chiyo mengecil kembali.

"Nenek chiyo, kamu kenapa?!"

Nenek chiyo terdiam melihat bayangan tubuh Sakura tanpa kepala masih terlihat di cermin besar itu. Sakura perlahan melihat arah pandang Nenek Chiyo.

Kosong.

Tidak ada hal yang mengerikan terjadi.

Melihat raut Nenek Chiyo pucat pasif membuatnya tak tega.

"Nenek jika kurang sehat lebih baik Nenek-"

"No, nona segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi jam 7. Nenek akan menunggu di bawah."

Nenek chiyo keluar kamar dengan langkah terburu, lalu menutup pintu pelan. Menyisakan beribu pertanyaan hinggap di kepala merah mudanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion merasakan firasat buruk dengan datang terlalu pagi ke kampusnya. Tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh pikiran negatif yang sempat melintas di kepalanya. Ia harus mengerjakan PR melukisnya, mengingat prnya akan di kumpulkan hari ini juga.

Shion memantapkan dirinya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia melihat arlojinya sekali lagi, 07.30 AM.

"Kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali." Keluhnya.

Setelah berjalan menelusuri lorong akhirnya ia tiba di kelas seni. Shion berjalan masuk, lalu duduk di kursi tak jauh dari pintu.

Shion menjatuhkan tasnya di meja, lalu Shion menguncir surai pirang panjangnya. Setelah selesai ia mulai mengeluarkan segala peralatannya dan mulai melukis.

Tangan lentiknya dengan lihai memoles berbagai warna di kanvas. Terlihat pemandangan padang rumput luas dengan kedua anak kecil tengah berlari riang di lukisannya.

Kreet.

Shion mengehentikan aktivitasnya. Irisnya melihat ke sekeliling. Hanya ada kursi-kursi kosong yang tak bergerak, dan hawa dingin yang ganjil menglingkupi kelas.

Mengangkat bahu sebentar. Shion kembali melihat ke kanvas. Disaat itulah ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Lukisannya yang bergambar pemandangan kini berubah menjadi gambar seorang hantu berwajah setengah rusak dengan kedua tangan menjulur kearahnya.

Shion menepis kasar lukisannya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Brak!

Terdengar pintu terbanting kencang. Diikuti kursi-kursi yang bergerak cepat tanpa arah. Shion berlari kearah pintu. Tangannya memutar knop pintu. Namun, sia-sia. Pintunya terkunci.

Shion menggedor pintu berulang kali, berharap ada yang mendengarnya.

' **Hihihihi.'**

Shion mengarahkan irisnya kearah suara. Dan seketika kedua irisnya membulat. Sesosok hantu dalam lukisannya tengah melayang sambil menatap tajam kearahnya. Ini adalah ke sekian kalinya Shion bertemu dengan sosok itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau?!"

Sosok itu menyeringai seram. Perlahan sosok itu terbang mendekati Shion. Hantu tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya yang sobek hingga menganga lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing bercampur darah. Mengerikan.

Tubuh shion mendadak kaku, wajahnya memucat, kedua iris violetnya mengecil, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

'Gawat, aku belum pernah menemukan hantu dengan dendam begitu besar sepertinya. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Tapi, tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan.' Shion membatin.

Shion tidak menyangka hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan hantu mengerikan dihadapannya.

' **Hihihihi'**

Sosok itu melayang cepat kearah Shion.

"Kyaaaa.."

Ceklek!

Shion merasa tubuhnya di tarik paksa oleh tangan yang menariknya keluar. Gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat mengunci kembali pintu ruangan dengan cepat, lalu menarik tangan Shion menjauh dari kelas. Suara langkah kaki berlarian terdengar menggema di lorong yang masih sunyi itu.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, kelihatannya hantu itu mengincarmu!" Ucap Hinata.

Shion melihat samar Hinata yang masih menariknya berlari menuju gerbang, sebelum semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayame melihat kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin besar didepannya. Setelah merasa rapih, ia pun bergegas keluar kamar sambil menyeret koper besar miliknya. ia berjalan anggun menuju lantai bawah.

Terlihat Nenek chiyo telah berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Aku akan keluar kota lagi karena pekerjaanku. Mungkin aku akan pulang lusa depan. Tolong jaga Sakura dengan baik, Nenek chiyo."

"Ha'i Ayame-sama. Biar saya yang memasukan koper anda."

"Tidak perlu, aku mendengarnya dari Sakura kalau Nenek sedang tidak sehat. Lebih baik Nenek istirahat saja sebelum sakura pulang."

Ayame tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil setelah memasukan kopernya.

Ayame menghidupkan mobil sportnya lalu melaju meninggalkan mansion.

"Aku sudah membuat Ayame-sama dan Nona sakura khawatir. Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu."

Nenek chiyo melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion, lalu menutup rapat pintu besar itu. Ia pun berjalan ke arah kamar di ruang tamu.

Nenek chiyo menutup pintu. Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuk.

'Aku harus memberi tahu Nona, jika cermin itu terkutuk dan harus di musnahkan.' Nenek chiyo membatin.

Nenek chiyo memejamkan matanya, bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

Krieett.

Terdengar pintu besar itu terbuka.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki menaiki tangga terdengar jelas masuk ke kupingnya.

Nenek chiyo membuka matanya. ia mempertajam pendengarannya.

Tap tap tap

Tidak salah lagi itu suara langkah kaki, pikirnya.

Nenek chiyo turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamar kemudian berjalan kearah tangga.

"Ayame-sama?" panggilnya.

Rasa penasaran masih terus menghantuinya. Nenek chiyo pun menaiki tangga satu persatu. Setibanya di lantai atas, Nenek chiyo terkejut mendengar suara yang memekakan telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Sakura.

"Astaga, nona!"

Dengan langkah terburu Nenek Chiyo menghampiri kamar nonanya. Ia melihat pintu kamar sedikit terbuka.

Nenek chiyo langsung masuk ke kamar. Kedua matanya mencari surai merah jambu di kamar yang bernuansa softpink itu.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

' **Nenek chiyo.'**

Wussh.

Kedua iris Nenek Chiyo terpaku melihat sosok karin tengah melayang di samping ranjang.

Karin menatap Nenek Chiyo dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"No- nona karin, kenapa kembali? Nona harusnya berada di surga sekarang."

Angin beberapa kali berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menerpa sosok Karin. Terlihat gorden berkibar mengikuti desiran angin.

Karin membungkam. Tiba-tiba satu tangannya terangkat mengarah ke balkon kamar.

Nenek chiyo melihat arah tunjuk Karin. Ia melihat Sakura tengah berdiri di ujung balkon sambil memandangnya dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Nenek kau jahat! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!"

Nenek chiyo perlahan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi lagi.

"Maafkan nenek, Nona. Nenek sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini. Nenek melakukannya semata-mata untuk melindungi nona, agar tidak terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Tolong maafkan nenek, Nona."

"Kamu berbohong. Nenek tidak melindungiku. Nenek hanya tidak mau kebenaran ini terbongkar'kan?!"

Nenek chiyo melihat Sakura berjalan mundur.

"Tidak, nona jangan mundur, nanti Nona jatuh!"

"Aku ingin bersamanya, Nek. Jangan kau halangi jalanku."

Gadis bersurai softpink itu menjatuhkan dirinya dari balkon.

"Nona sakura!"

Dengan panik Nenek Chiyo berlari ke ujung balkon. Ia kemudian melihat kebawah.

Kosong.

Iris nenek chiyo membulat lebar melihat tidak ada tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di tanah.

Deg!

"Sayonara, Nenek chiyo."

Tubuh Nenek chiyo melayang di udara. Sepintas Nenek chiyo melihat Sakura menampilkan seringai mengerikan sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

Bruk!

Kepala Nenek chiyo terlebih dulu sampai di tanah hingga hancur mengeluarkan isinya. Surai keungguannya kini bercampur amis darah. Desiran angin menerpa tubuh Nenek Chiyo yang mulai mendingin, dan membawa serta aroma yang menyengat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat mobil sport itu berhenti lalu memutar arah kembali ke jalan yang ia lalui. Irisnya melihat kearah jam.

Ia benci menunggu.

Wanita itu mengemudi dengan tenang setelah tahu sekarang dirinya tidak sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti malam, dan Sakura baru pulang dari rutinitasnya. Ia benar-benar lelah menemani Naruto dan teman-temannya minus Sasuke jalan-jalan seharian. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya. Ia sangat senang seharian ini.

Ting tong.

Sakura menunggu di depan pintu, namun pintu tak menunjukan pergerakan. Ia berniat memencet lagi jika saja suara kunci terbuka tak mengagetkannya. Karena tidak sabaran, Sakura langsung mendorong pintu itu.

"Ya ampun, Nenek. Kenapa lam-,"

Sunyi.

Tidak ada siapapun dihadapannya. Wajah Sakura mendadak pucat.

Kreet.

Terdengar pintu dapur berderit pelan. Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia pun menghampiri ruang dapur. Sebelum membuka pintu, Sakura menghirup oksigen dahulu. Setelah tenang ia membuka pelan pintu dapur.

Sakura melihat Nenek Chiyo sedang mengaduk masakannya. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah Nenek Chiyo karena posisinya membelakanginya.

"Nenek cepat siapkan makanannya, pokoknya Saku ingin masakan Nenek yang lezat itu sudah ada di meja setelah Saku membersihkan diri." Ucap Sakura riang.

Namun nenek chiyo tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya terdengar suara pengaduk dan panci yang saling beradu.

'Ada yang aneh dengan Nenek chiyo.' Sakura membatin.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura membuka pintu, dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Siraman air hangat membuat rilax tubuhnya. 20 menit berlalu akhirnya Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Alis Sakura bersatu melihat cermin riasnya yang besar belum di tutup.

"Tumben sekali Nenek chiyo tidak menutup kaca riasku."

Tidak mau ambil pusing. Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Terdengar bunyi yang berasal dari perutnya. Sepertinya perutnya tidak bisa berkompromi lebih lama lagi.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Sampailah ia di dapur. Tetapi ia tidak keberadaan menemukan Nenek Chiyo.

"Apa Nenek chiyo sudah pulang? Tapi cepat sekali."

Melihat makanan yang tertata rapih, membuatnya melupakan keanehan yang terjadi. Tanpa butuh waktu lama ia menarik kursi lalu segera menyantap makanan itu.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar. Semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi mantel mandi. Sakura bergidik merasakan hawa dingin yang ganjil memenuhi ruang kamarnya.

Sakura menutup gorden jendela. Tiba-tiba bau amis menyerbak masuk ke hidung mancungnya. Ia menutup hidungnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Astaga, bau sekali."

Sakura melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar.

Penasaran. Sakura mendekati kamar itu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil memandang seluruh kamar, mencari penyebab pintunya terbuka.

Brak!

Sakura tersentak kaget saat pintu di belakangnya mendadak tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Siapapun itu, ini tidak lucu. Buka pintunya!"

Sakura menggedor keras pintunya. Namun, pintu tetap tidak terbuka.

Angin dingin menyibak tengkuk mulus Sakura. Bulu kuduk Sakura mulai berdiri, jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat hingga terdengar ke telinganya.

Perlahan Sakura melihat kebelakang. Ia melihat sosok yang ia ketahui bernama Karin tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Wajah setengah rusak tak berbentuk dengan kedua pupil berbeda, membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar.

Sorot kebencian memancar kuat dari kedua pupil Karin.

Sakura merasa lehernya tercekik ketika satu tangan Karin terangkat. Tubuh mungilnya ikut terangkat naik bersamaan dengan tangan Karin yang mulai semakin terangkat keatas.

"Hahh-..Lepas..Kumohon."

Sakura berontak dengan menggerakan kedua kakinya. Namun, perbuatannya justru membuat tenaganya habis.

Sakura merasa udara di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Ia berusaha tetap sadar, ia tidak mau mati di tangan hantu Karin. Tetapi, tubuhnya mulai lemas.

Melihat tubuh Sakura melemas. Karin menjatuhkan tangannya. Diikuti tubuh Sakura terjatuh membentur lantai.

Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnhya. Ia mulai mengirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

Bruk!

Terlihat buku besar terlihat usang jatuh tepat di depan matanya. Buku itu telah terbuka. Tertera tulisan 'Diary Karin' di halaman depan buku itu.

Sakura bangun dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia berpikir mungkin di dalam buku itu tersimpan rahasia yang belum diketahuinya. Mengingat penjelasan dari Ayame yang singkat membuatnya ingin mengetahui kenapa roh Karin tak tenang hingga menerornya terus-menerus.

Sakura membalik satu halaman dan mulai membaca kalimat yang tertulis di buku itu dengan serius.

Sakura sangat terkejut mengetahui beberapa fakta yang di sembunyikan dari bibinya. Matanya terus membacara tulisan rapih di buku. Sakura penasaran dengan diary yang tertulis di akhir halaman

Iris korofil terbelalak melihat deretan kata yang bertuliskan:

'Suatu saat jika aku melihat Adikku, aku akan terus mengikutinya dalam bayangan. Dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari pandanganku karena aku salah satu tanda mautnya sudah dekat. Dan aku pun tidak akan melepaskan orang-orang yang berniat menolong Adikku.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sekali lagi melirik sebuah smartphone pink tergeletak di kursi kosong disampingnya. Ia mengetahui siapa pemilik smartphone cantik itu. Mengetahui hal itu, bibirnya mengukir senyum kembali. Sepertinya ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya di samping mansion megah Haruno. Ini kali kedua Naruto melihat mansion yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Sepintas Naruto merasakan keganjilan dengan bangunan di hadapannya. Namun, ia tepis jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

Iris blue sappire melihat pintu mansion terbuka lebar.

"Apa Sakura-chan tahu kalau aku akan datang?"

Naruto mengambil ponsel Sakura lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam mansion.

Ia memandang takjub interior klasik yang tertata rapih di ruang tamu. Tapi , kenapa sepi sekali. Kemana tuan rumahnya?

"Sakura-chan?" Panggilnya.

Entah dorongan darimana Naruto menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Samar ia mendengar jeritan minta tolong dari salah satu kamar.

Tidak salah lagi itu suara Sakura!

"Minggir dari pintu, Sakura! Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini!"

Naruto mendobrak pintu namun tidak terbuka. Ia mendobrak pintu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya pintu itu terjembab ke lantai.

blue sappire dan korofil bertemu.

"Ternyata benar ada yang tidak beres dengan mansionmu."

Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sakura yang terlihat sangat pucat dengan mata yang sembab.

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Ini gawat, Naruto-kun. Karena kesalahan orang tuaku dulu. Dia akan membalas dendam padaku."

Seketika iris Naruto terbelalak.

"Dia siapa, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto memandang serius Sakura.

"Onee-chanku, dia sudah meninggal. Dia juga akan membunuhmu jika dia tahu kau akan menyelamatkanku."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sakura! Akan ku pastikan baik kau dan aku akan tetap hidup bagaimana pun caranya!"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat segelintir kehangatan meresap ke dalam hati Sakura.

Kepala merah muda itu mengagguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi Naruto kau mau 'kan membantuku?"

"Apa itu Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kedua orang tuaku pernah mengatakan padaku jika roh seseorang kembali ke dunia itu berarti ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan olehnya. Dan roh itu akan tenang jika masalahnya sudah selesai. Tapi roh yang sudah kembali ke dunia akan kesulitan kembali ke alamnya kecuali-"

"Ada yang menutup jalannya roh itu kembali ke dunia."

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Tepat sekali, Naruto-kun. Biasanya barang yang berhubungan dengannya, seperti barang kesayangannya."

"Sebentar, itu berarti kedua orang tuamu tahu jika hal ini akan menimpamu."

Sakura mengangguk lemah merespon perkataan Naruto.

"Damn. Apa kau tahu apa benda kesayangannya?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura oleng dan hampir jatuh jika saja tidak ada lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggang Sakura.

"Kau yakin tidak apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Oh, iyah cermin. Cermin miliknya ada di kamarku, Naruto!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ambil!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, dan menariknya pelan menuju kamarnya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti di pertengahan jalan. Mereka perlahan kompak melihat ke arah kesamping kiri mereka.

Sosok Karin terbang dengan cepat kearah mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah energi tak kasat mata menghantam tubuh mereka hingga terpental jauh.

Prang!

Dugh!

Terlihat Naruto menabrak keca jendela yang menghadap kolam renang. Sementara Sakura menabrak pilar penyangga berukuran besar.

Naruto merasakan perih akibat beberapa kaca kecil menusuk kulitnya. Ia perlahan bangun dari lantai. Kedua iris sappire itu terbelalak melihat roh itu terbang cepat kembali ke arah Sakura yang tampak setengah sadar.

Naruto berjalan cepat sambil menahan sakit.

' **Hihihihi**.'

Naruto dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh. Sakura langsung tak sadarkan diri ketika kepalanya membentur lantai.

Sosok Karin memegang pundak Naruto. Tubuh Naruto melayang dalam beberapa detik. Hingga badan kekarnya merasakan gravitasi yang menariknya kebawah.

Praang!

Crtak!

"Uhuk!"

Meja besar yang terbuat dari kaca kini hancur lebur. Terkecuali pecahan kaca besar yang mengacung tegak menembus dada kiri Naruto. Iris blue sappirre terlihat kehilangan cahayanya. Tidak ada lagi sinar kehidupan yang terpancar di Iris seindah langit biru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Zona author:

Hai minna-san, aku balik lagi desu dari urusanku di duta. Maklum author kelas XII smk jadi kemarin-kemarin sibuk mengerjakan ujian, ujian, ujian dan ujian. Tapi tidak apa-apa sekarang author balik lagi. Dan langsung updet kilat.

Terima kritik dan saran dari minna-san. Inget dilarang FLAME!  
maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu. Tapi terima kasih banyak atas kalian yang masih setia membaca fictku. Dan **PEMUMUMAN 2 chapter** lagi fictku akan tamat! Yatta!

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang review, favs dan membaca fictku!

#WhiteFox


	7. Chapter 7

Di chapter ini hanya berupa berisi penjelasan tentang jawaban dari pertanyaan kedua orang yang review di ficku.

Maaf minna. Aku memang salah dalam menempatkan karakter. Berawal dari kesalahan kecil berdampak ke chapter selanjutnya. Dan itulah yang kualami sekarang.

Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fictku dari awal. Coba deh kalian ingat baik-baik. Sakura awal menabrak dengan Naruto 'kan? Ada yang mereview ficku dengan kata-kata seperti ini

'Kau ini ingin Sakura di hina lagi ya dengan membuat Naruto meninggal di manshionnya.'

Sama sekali tidak ingin.

Sekarang aku jelaskan. Kenapa Sakura awal menabrak dengan Naruto. Bukan Neji, Sasuke, ataupun yang lain. Karena di posisi orang ketiga di ceritaku aku membutuhkan karakter yang memiliki Optimis, Ceria, Kuat dan Hangat. Jika Naruto ku ganti dengan Neji. Jangan suruh aku membayangkan Naruto dan Neji bertukar sifat karakter. Itu menjijikan -_-. Aku lebih suka karakter Neji yang tenang. Dan jika aku paksakan peran Naruto di ganti dengan Neji maka tidak akan cocok, yang ada ceritaku akan lebih hancur lagi.

Aku memilih Naruto menjadi tokoh ketiga karena perannya yang menghubungkan Sakura dengan tokoh-tokoh pria yang lainnya dan pembantu tokoh utama di fictku. Jadi Naruto itu menjadi peran penting juga dalam ceritaku.

Aku sudah mengetahui resiko jika aku memilih Naruto menjadi tokoh pembantu orang ketiga. Dan dengan berat hati aku membuatnya meninggal di fict ini karena seperti yang kukatakan di chapter sebelumnya, bahwa setiap orang yang membantu Sakura akan ikut **meninggal** serta.

Lagipula Naruto bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang meninggal di fictku, ada Ju Jingyi, Nenek Chiyo dan tiga orang lainnya yang akan meninggal di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan yang kedua ada yang bertanya kenapa kebanyakan porsi NaruSaku. Jawabannya adalah karena Naruto memiliki peran pembantu yang penting bagi tokoh utama yaitu Sakura. jadi maaf jika kebanyakan NaruSaku ketimbang SasuSaku. Tapi ada saatnya moment SasuSaku muncul kok di fictku.

Jadi, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari kalian. Kuharap dengan adanya penjelasan ini kalian bisa mengerti kesalahanku di fict ini. Aku berusaha keras memegang kendali dari cerita horor pertamaku ini agar kalian bisa menikmati ceritaku tanpa kebingungan. dan yang paling penting tidak ada yang menghina karakter yang kupilih. Honto ni gomenasai, Senpai!

Untuk pertanyaan yang lain. Nanti akan ku jawab di chapter selanjutnya. See you minna.

#WhiteFox


End file.
